


Who Wants To Live Forever   (completed)

by ckit3



Series: Dark Infinity [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Tragedy, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, Character Turned Into Vampire, Dark Romance, Dark Victor Nikiforov, Death, Hubris, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Character Death, Salty Yuri Plisetsky, Swearing, Vampire Katsuki Yuuri, Vampire Turning, Vampire Victor Nikiforov, Vampires, Violence, a little smut, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckit3/pseuds/ckit3
Summary: There were legends about that abandoned castle up on the mountain, the place no one ever dared venture.  Yuuri grew up in his parents inn,sheltered in the village, listening to his mother and older sister tell those stories, and how his parents insisted he never go out alone after dark.   But something about that place drew him,lured him in his dreams  as he  heard the same voice calling to him.  Saw the same eyes and what was done to him in those dreams,dreams that were becoming more and more real.   If he is brave enough what price will he pay  in discovering the truth? Can he face the darkness inside himself?Part One of my  first series  Dark Infinity





	1. A Voice in the night

**Author's Note:**

> This was probably done so much already and I just had the inspiration to write this. I hope it isn't like all the other vampire au stories out there,I'd be sad if that happened. The Queen song of the story name is an inspiration as well. If you like this I will try to write chapters as frequently as I can manage along with my other au(once a week if all goes well though exact days will vary)
> 
> Had to add this is the song cover that inspired me,I may put other songs for other chapters, Who wants to live forever by The Tenors w/ Lindsey Stirling found on youtube, video doesn't spoil story plot just loved this version
> 
> ************

The castle loomed above them in all its gloomy,ruined majesty like a permanent dark cloud promising a storm that never appears. For all his life Yuuri Katsuki grew up watching that castle, as if he were waiting for something. It held a captivating fascination held by no one else in this village. Everyone else would rather forget it existed at all,if it didn't help bring people into their village. Its sole use these days was to provide seemingly endless material for the stories told to children, tales meant to keep them obedient and warn them of the dangers lurking out in the world. Yuuri heard most of them as a child, bedtime stories from his parents or his older sister. Mari's were always filled with more attempts to frighten her little brother than anything else. Her efforts were largely in vain as even the very young,awkward Yuuri enjoyed spending what most considered unhealthy amounts of time just staring at the place. 

What did he expect? That the stories of demons making that place their home were true? That if he'd misbehaved as a child he would be snatched away in the night,taken there and become their next meal? None but the children believed any of that nonsense. The castle was just a part of a history forgotten by the villagers, a history they replaced with their own imagination. It was only that, a massive stone building sitting high on the mountain looking down on them in all its crumbling majesty. Even in the waning light of late day it seemed to be that oppressive,threatening dark cloud. He was staring at it right now, gazing out the window of his room at his family's inn. It was the only one in this village but travelers were rare, usually only traders and travelers wanting to see the castle and hear the stories. The locals thought it amusing how much visitors would be so eager to hear whatever fantastical story any of them could conjure up. 

He picked this room when he turned 17 and was old enough to start learning how to manage the inn. His sister had reluctantly taken him under her wing, it was she that truly ran the place now. Without her they would have been out on the street by now. Among the sounds on the streets outside,beyond the noises of carts,horses,voices and the near constant clang of the village blacksmith he heard his sister. Her voice brought him out of his reverie.

"Yuuri, dammit listen to me and get down here!" his sister sounded as if she'd been calling him for awhile. "We need to get ready for the dinner service!"

That caused him to scramble away from his window,hurry out of his room and down the main stairs to where she waited outside the kitchen door looking irritated and tired. Yuuri felt sorry he made her wait,she put her all into this place. It was her life. 

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you," he tried to apologize. "I was just..."

She rolled her eyes in frustration. "Yeah,I know........what is it about that ancient ruin and you. " she was angry, "Your mind needs to be on your duties or you'll never learn how this place runs and I will be left to handle it on my own for the rest of my life. "she opened the door,holding it for him to pass by her. "I do not want that Yuuri,do you understand?"

"Of course not,..sorry.." he hurried past her and into the kitchen. As Mari said it was time to get ready for serving dinner,time to prepare for the night as well. Candles must be lit in their lanterns, secure the inn and the small stable and light a fire in the hearth against the mid Autumn night's chill wind. 

It was more a tradition than anything else now, this closing up shop and securing the inn for the night. Few people wandered around after dark, not generally because of the stories. It was something you just did,as your parents had done and their parents before them had done. The woods between the village and the mountain was dangerous especially now with winter on the way. Wolves would be out, wild dogs, other wild beasts that hunted in the night along with thieves and the like. It might be a tradition, but it was a useful one. No one doubted that truth. Like the fact that no one,not even the curios travelers, made their way up the path that led to the ruins. It was too dangerous,the place was crumbling apart and the path tricky to follow. 

If one dared to try it was during the daylight and never alone. There were stories of what happened if you didn't follow advice, tales of people disappearing, never to be seen or heard from again, of bodies that fell off the cliffs all broken,partial eaten by wolves and sometimes not bloodied at all. As if they held no blood left in their body to spill after the fall. His mind continually wandered to that place as he forced himself to keep up with his sister and pay attention to what she was saying. This was important,he knew that, his family depended on him. 

Sometimes he felt like a complete failure. That he would be the one to allow his family to lose this place,their home,their source of income, something that had lasted for generations. He wasn't sure he wanted to stay here anyway, unable to shake the feeling that he wasn't meant for this. He had nothing else,though, a fact that Mari reminded him of quite a lot lately. Yuuri was 24,unmarried and basically unskilled. The unmarried part bothered his mother more than his inability to grasp the basic concepts of inn management. There was time for him to learn the former,but the latter concerned her greatly. She wanted him to be happy and not spend his life alone. She loved her children and her husband. Yuuri appreciated that love but found himself wondering at times if he truly deserved it. 

It was late when his duties were completed and the inn was shut for the night. Yuuri had cleaned up with a bucket of water well outside, changed into his white linen long nightshirt and laid in bed staring out the window. Tonight the castle was illuminated by a nearly full moon, adding a somewhat ethereal glow surrounding its grey form. Once it had been magnificent, he decided, shining towers, ornate rooms lit by candles and people in fine clothing throughout. His imagination brought him visions of how it might have been, especially the massive ballroom he saw often in his dreams. There was music, laughter, people in beautiful gowns and coats, dancing and a balcony overlooking the night. It was always the same, flowing up from the depths of his very being more and more each year that passed. 

A moonlit night like this one, so many people and voices, all the glittering finery of wealth on proud display. Then he was always there, a tall,handsome man,lean muscled with long platinum colored hair looking at Yuuri with aquamarine eyes that captivated his soul, captured it as well. The vision seemed to become clearer with time as well, lately he swore he could hear the music and the voices, feel the polished marble floor beneath his bare feet and hear the footfalls of the man as he walked with slow confidence toward him. He knew he should be waking up. He never could wake up ,not yet. Every year that passed brought something new to this dream and the past couple years it had become........uncomfortable.

Caught by those eyes he found himself unable to move,unable to speak, stuck there in nightshirt and bare feet watching as the man walked ever closer. He seemed to be the only one noticing Yuuri's presence. The man stopped only a handful of steps away, smiling in a way that caused a chill to run down Yuuri's spine as he held out a slender pale white hand to him as if wanting Yuuri to take it. To allow this strange man to lead him somewhere Yuuri wasn't certain he ever wanted to go. It was always the fear that came first. The wish that he would wake up, unsure if this was a dream since it felt so very real. He could smell the man now, an alluring mixture of forest,rainwater and roses. He wanted to move,to cry out for help.

But he couldn't. It was always the same. The fear came first. 

After the fear came the pleasure. 

Waves and waves of it now, a continuous assault on body and mind, so strong, so indescribable and intense and so good he thought his heart might stop.He had grown to want this, even if it was only a dream,he needed it. If a night passed without he found himself becoming sullen and annoyed. It was good he had no voice since he would be screaming out so loudly he would doubtlessly be waking the entire inn. He would admit to being addicted if he dared tell anyone, there wasn't a single experience that matched this. All of this while those eyes watched him, sparkling with his own pleasure. The man enjoyed playing this way,enjoyed seeing how far he could take Yuuri before the darkness of sleep finally claimed him, wanting his victim to beg wordlessly for more.

All this and the voice calling his name.

"Yuuuuuuuurrriiiiii......" a call,a plea that forever urged him to take that offered hand. Spoken in a thick accent unknown to him. The voice alone brought a chill to his spine. 

In the aftermath he lay exhausted,pressed to his limit and beyond once again. It would be better if he hated it. Better if he didn't believe he'd gone insane. Better if he could talk to someone,that they would listen and help him. They'd call him demon possessed and he would be taken away. 

Better if he actually wanted it to stop.

But he only wanted more.


	2. A Slow Descent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Phichit talk, Yuuri is afraid he is going insane as everything closes in on him.

With dawn's arrival everything faded, leaving mostly vague images and pieces of music he could never remember clearly or recognize. What stayed in his mind were three distinct impressions, the voice that called his name drawing out each syllable as if it was a plea, the eyes that in Yuuri's opinion must be the color his mother meant when talking about the ocean, he had never seen the ocean personally,he viewed it through his mother's kind eyes. and the remains of what he had felt. Those things never left his mind or his body. If not for those things he would easily say he was the victim of incredibly realistic dreams, that perhaps the stress and weight of obligations were playing with him when he was most vulnerable. 

This particular day,though he was still tired, Yuuri knew he was expected to go into the market to get what his sister told him they needed. He felt grateful that his friend Phichit was more than happy to accompany him to the market, his friend had a talent for bargaining which Yuuri lacked and he didn't want to be alone today. The day itself was fine, the sky dotted with clouds and the temperature warmer than the day before but Yuuri couldn't shake his feeling of uneasiness. It followed him after whatever it was he had gone through the night before, he felt as if he were being watched. Phichit arrived bright and early, his usual enthusiastic, happy self as he greeted Yuuri's mother with a hug. Over all the years they had been friends Phichit was as much a member of the family as Yuuri himself. 

He needed his friend's cheery attitude today of all days. Phichit promised he would bring Yuuri back safe and sound, then they left, heading out into the streets to make their way through the crowds of people,carts and horses under the watchful stares of the scattered royal soldiers posted here in this place. Due to its small size they were given only a mere handful to protect everyone who lived here. Yuuri followed along after the smaller, lithe tan figure as he was also very good at navigating through crowds. Still Yuuri couldn't shake his anxiety, finding himself looking back on several occasions,scanning the villagers,most of whom he'd known since childhood, suspiciously. He nearly bumped into his friend, not noticing that he'd stopped on the street regarding Yuuri with a concerned gaze.

"You haven't been listening to me at all .have you?" Phichit's voice echoed his concern, "Are you alright? "

Yuuri was more than a little embarrassed, making an attempt at shrugging his actions away. There was no need to worry his friend. " I'm fine,..I was just distracted. Sorry." forcing a smile, hoping to reassure Phichit. "What were you saying?"

Phichit was not buying it, not at all. But pushing matters would go nowhere. "I was informing you that they haven't found that man yet, I heard the soldiers have been questioning the gypsies camped out in the forest but they keep insisting they've got a couple missing themselves." he explained, "I doubt the soldiers care, you know how they. Anything bad happens it has to be the gypsies,or anyone else unlucky enough to be traveling through when there's trouble."

People missing? Yuuri remembered hearing about that, his parents telling him to be careful. The gypsies were usually only mild troublemakers, and rarely ventured into the village proper so they could avoid the soldiers. They took care of each other, that much Yuuri knew, and if one or more of their 'family' was missing there could be more problems. 

"He's been known to wander,hasn't he?" Yuuri asked "That man, the bakers father I think?"

Phichit nodded. "He gets confused." he agreed "But they usually find him pretty quick, it's been five days now and nothing. My father thinks maybe the wolves got him, it's getting close to winter and they've been seen around the farms. " 

Urged on by his friend they continued walking, his anxiety not relenting in its attack on his senses. It wasn't good,he knew that, feeling so suspicious about people who he was so familiar with. People who greeted him even now as they passed buildings and shops, he couldn't bring himself to return the greetings as readily as his friend did. Close to the market where stands were set up to sell goods a small crowd gathered,circling a soldier who Yuuri observed as they got closer, was dealing with an old gypsy woman. An old,angry gypsy woman. Following Phichit they managed to get close enough to hear.

"If they were people from here you'd care, "the old woman was shouting,pointing an accusatory finger at the soldier who stood firm under her wrath. " No one cares if a couple of annoying gypsies go missing."

The man sighed, " There aren't enough of us to go out looking for people like you, there is nothing we can do to help you." he didn't waver, his hand going to the hilt of the blade at his hip."If you do not leave this place willingly.." 

The old woman didn't care about threats, "People like me...."she muttered to herself, mocking the soldier. "You'll have your own problems soon enough. You got missing too,haven't you.." her laugh was hoarse, cracked. She turned to glare at the crowd gathered, her wrinkled face coming to rest on Yuuri. "At least I'm not the one he wants. " 

That familiar chill ran down his spine under the old woman's piercing gaze. She knew.....but how could she know? He had no idea what to say or do as she hobbled toward him,her eyes never once leaving his. The crowd gathered there were watching as well. The old gypsy woman passed by but not before informing Yuuri of one last thing.

"It's too late for you, whats done is done young man. There is no escaping your fate."

Yuuri watched her leave,sweating even as his body was shaking. The crowd was dispersing, all of them talking and laughing at the spectacle they'd witnessed. . Free entertainment it was, for them at least. The soldier also went about his own duties once he was certain the old woman would not return or cause more trouble. Yuuri was left there wondering what the hell was going on in his life lately. 

Phichit grabbed his hand , intent on getting them away from this place. " I think we really need to talk Yuuri." It wasn't everyday things like this happened. Something had happened,his friend was in trouble and Phichit wasn't one to ignore Yuuri when he needed help.

Once they were safely away from other people, sitting under a large tree beyond the village, Yuuri couldn't help but talk. Phichit didn't have to do much to convince him he should. Yuuri needed someone to talk to, about his dreams, his fears and all but one certain part of his nighttime happenings. The more he talked,it seemed the more he remembered and the easier it became to share with his friend. He spoke of the feeling he was being watched, something he'd felt as a child but never like this, never feeling so malicious. As a child Yuuri often thought of it as having a guardian angel looking after him,keeping him from harm. He could remember several times he felt he'd been protected, kept out of harm's reach. Now the sense of being safe was gone. Back then he'd told Phichit and his friend had never mocked him. There wasn't anything he couldn't share with his friend. That trust compelled Yuuri to speak his thoughts and fears here where they wouldn't be interrupted or watched. 

Phichit listened intently, never once interrupting or laughing. In the end his friend sat back against the tree, eyes closed as he considered what he'd heard.

"I wish I had dreams like that." Phichit complained.

"No,"Yuuri assured him "You don't."

"Sorry, I was trying to lighten the mood." Phichit sighed deeply "The guy sounds hot though."

"Phichit!" Yuuri was startled that his friend would say that. 

Phichit shook his head,opening his eyes to look at Yuuri "I'm failing,aren't I ?" he was highly disappointed that his efforts had been for nothing. "I don't know what else to do or say. People get vivid dreams sometimes,dreams you'd swear were real, but this.....this isn't like that is it? Whatever it is,it's affecting you and not in a good way."

Yuuri hung his head, nothing was normal anymore, everything was making less and less sense every day. "I didn't expect answers, I just needed someone to talk to." Yuuri admitted. He'd grown tired of hiding it inside and he trusted Phichit without question. 

"You haven't told anyone else?" Phichit saw Yuuri shake his head slowly. "Probably best not to. They'll take you away for sure,....not that I think you're crazy but this won't go over well with almost everyone else. "

"Then you won't tell anyone else?"

"Absolutely not. " Phichit attempted a smile "Can't let them take my best friend away,can I ? But I don't know what we should do. Between those dreams you're having and that old woman , something is definitely going on. " his dark eyes met Yuuri's,his tone serious now. "You won't keep anymore secrets about this from me anymore?"

"No, I can't ."Yuuri's reply was quiet, his tone and attitude nearly defeated. " I need you to help me sort this out. I want it to stop and I don't want it to stop. It's making me feel like I'm losing control," tears were starting to form in his eyes, all of the emotions he'd kept locked away rushing to overcome him now. It was impossible to old back any longer, all the confusion,the uncertainty and fear overwhelming him. "I need help,some kind of help.......anything.."

Sobbing,he fell into his friend who wordlessly held him. 

Everything was falling apart. Yuuri clung to Phichit as if her were all Yuuri had,the one thing he could trust to be real. The one thing he was certain would never harm him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be Yuuri's decision and his journey to face whatever is tormenting him. 
> 
> I hope you are enjoying the story so far, I've written parts of future chapters already so I will do my best to post at least once a week, thanks to everyone for the encouragement and be patient,Yuuri will meet Victor soon. The chapter after the next I think..
> 
>  
> 
> Gypsies are, if you do not know, nomadic groups of people(usually eastern european) that travel, they find a place entertain people for money or do odd jobs. Sometimes they do not so legal things for money as well and are usually regarded as unwanted pests. Thought I'd add this just in case.


	3. Leaving Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is pushed to the edge and decides to make hi sway to the castle,seek the truth and hopefully put an end to his torment. If that is what he wants.

It came to him that night, the same torment, the same glorious waves of pleasure washing over him until he was begging to drown in it. Begging because tonight it wasn't quite the same. Tonight he was being allowed use of his voice and body, though he could little more than moan and whimper, caught by his own need. Yuuri's torment had reached a new level on this night as well, as he felt he was being teased, the victim of some cruel game to see how much he could endure without braking completely apart. The waves came, stronger and stronger yet always ebbing before he could find any sort of release. It was cruel, allowing him to speak but driving him far beyond anything but noises of pleasure and frustration, along with the quiet pleas. It was difficult to remember there were others in this building, that the walls would never hide his voice if he gave fully in to the torment. This was a fight, a battle he believed he had no chance in winning. 

"Will you come to me, my Yuuri?" that familiar voice, spoken without sound

Yuuri tried to be angry, to focus on that and block all of it out, to demand an end but he couldn't manage enough strength. "Why?" was all he could ask

There was an amused chuckle, "You allowed me into your mind,....you were very eager in fact." spoken as if Yuuri should have known this and the provider of this torment felt slightly annoyed at having to explain. 

"I never..." Yuuri protested but he felt suddenly unsure, he had often felt he was not alone. Especially at night. Hadn't he even spoken of this to his friend? Fear and uncertainty made him want to doubt, to deny the reality of any of this. 

"You did,...I can help you remember. You called and I answered, long have I watched and waited. I need you and you would deny me?" 

Yuuri could swear he felt breath on his ear, the closeness of cool skin on his face as if he were being touched. "Need...me?" 

His words ending with a low moan as he felt it course through him again. The pleasure made it difficult for him to think clearly, to form a rational thought. He was being played with like a toy and he should be angry. He really should fight harder to stop it. 

A sound almost like a low,satisfied hum still so very close to his ear making him tremble yet again. "You have no idea how much." the voice assured him "Come to me my sweet Yuuri ."

Abruptly Yuuri was released, he was alone in his sweat soaked bed, breathing hard and feeling oddly abandoned and frustrated. There was nothing but the ceiling above him, the shadows of his familiar room and the usual nighttime noises. He felt angry at having been left like this and angry at himself because of his reactions. If it was true,if he had allowed this to happen ,then certainly he'd been tricked. Why else would he agree to what he was enduring? Slowly Yuuri sat up in his bed,bringing the patchwork quilt he'd kicked off earlier up closer. There was no denying his curiosity and a growing need to discover what was happening and why. Why him? All his life he had never been anything special, he was only an ordinary man unsure what he wanted out of life. Wondering if he had any real choices.

Looking outside his window, the castle remained there on the mountain and it called to him. 

 

Yuuri rose out of bed the next morning feeling determined. He prepared himself for the long walk through the forest and up the path leading to the castle. He reasoned that if he left early enough he would have time to explore and be home before dark, all he needed would be provisions, warm clothing and his sturdiest boots. The difficult part would be lying to his family,this was something he'd only done as a very young child and regretted even now. Yuuri knew he couldn't tell them the truth, they would never let him go to the castle, especially since he was determined to go alone. His parents never believed the stories, but the ruins were a dangerous place, the path difficult since it was so rarely used these days. They needed him here, his sister would be angry at him for avoiding his duties and putting himself in danger. His decision was not a rash one,he'd been thinking on this for a long time,considering his options in dealing with these events. He knew it had to end somehow. He couldn't endure this much longer. 

He told them he and Phichit were heading out together , this was something they often did,just spending the day wandering,talking or just enjoying each others presence. Phichit,he knew, would be away this day, traveling with his father to a nearby town. Yuuri gathered a water skin, bread, dried meat and fruit in a bag, hugged his parents and assured them he would be back by dinner. Tomorrow,he assured Mari, he would do extra work to make up for today and she reluctantly agreed,returning to her duties. Only his mother seemed to notice something was off about her son as they stood by the front door. 

"You look so tired lately Yuuri, are you sure you shouldn't just stay here and rest?" her kind eyes studied his face, concerned. 

Yuuri took her hand in his, forcing a smile. "I'm fine, mom, I'm having trouble sleeping the past couple nights,that's all." he prayed he sounded calm and happy "You've no reason to worry. "

If he could make himself believe there was no reason for concern. Nothing at all to worry about, he had only lost a couple nights sleep,no more than that. All of it lies. Yuuri had a horrible feeling that his mother was not convinced, that she knew her son was in trouble. 

"He'll be fine,"his father put in, putting an arm around his wife and smiling happily. "He's going to be with Phichit, isn't he? Those two keep an eye on each other. "

Why did it hurt so much now? Lying to them,deceiving the ones who loved him the most. Nothing good could possibly come of his actions now, could it? But he had gone this far and he needed answers,needed for his life to return to normal. What choice did he really have?

Why did it feel like he was being slowly dragged down into an inescapable dark pit? 

Yuuri pushed that thought far into his mind. This was something he had to do, he couldn't continue unless he did. That might be the only thing he was sure of right now. 

"Have a good day, son."his father "Everyone deserves some fun once in awhile," the last part was directed at his daughter who was appearing out of the kitchen, a stack of plates in her hands.

"Nothing would ever get done around here if all we did was have fun." she grumbled a response

Her father laughed. "One of these days you'll regret working every day, Mari. The inn will survive a little time without your constant attention."

Yuuri had to laugh at this exchange, the normalcy of their everyday life. This is what he wished for, a time he could share in it again. He watched for a little bit as they left him there at the door,going back to whatever they were doing before he announced his departure. Maybe if all went well he'd feel that warmth and love once again very soon. 

Maybe,he thought as he stepped out and shut the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this one chapter but this turned out a bit long so I'm saving his journey up to the castle for the next chapter, and his meeting with Victor after that(most of that chapter is already written)
> 
> Thank you for continuing on this journey with me, The story keeps coming to me and I can't stop writing and I hope you enjoy it so far.


	4. The White Wolf and the Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's journey and his arrival at the castle ruins, I have the next chapter almost completed, but I'll wait a couple days to post it as I'm sure you know what's coming. I didn't expect such a good response to my story or how nearly obsessed I am with writing it.  
> I have almost completed the last chapter already,and have parts of others done but I am facing probably the 3 most difficult chapters I'll write-I am new to attempting nsfw sex scenes and I will see how far I can take that. The others for different reasons, things happen,feels are had...that stuff. I'll warn you if I take too long when those show up. I don't want to post a chapter I am not happy with. Thank you for reading this far and I hope you continue enjoying.

The path up to the castle lay beyond the forest, that walk alone would take a good two hours to complete and that would be without interruptions. It was necessary for Yuuri to avoid being noticed by too many people, and impossible for him to engage in any conversations. The village itself rested up in the mountains, nestled in a massive valley and the castle a good distance up the next peak, not quite to the top. The path an ancient road that wound its way up to the castle, another couple hours walk. He wouldn't have a lot of time to explore so he decided to make the best use of his time, straight to the castle with no side trips,no distractions. The day was cloudy, with no sign of rain, so hopefully the weather would be in his favor. Once outside of his village and into the forest Yuuri was becoming more certain of his plans. Nothing had interrupted him, all was calm and peaceful here as he walked through the trees, some whose leaves were already becoming lovely red and gold colors. There was a light scattering of those leaves on the path. There was the occasional chirping of a bird, the rush of a squirrel on the ground,or in a tree,as it searched for winter food. 

It was proving to be a peaceful walk through the forest,something he thought he should do more often. Odd,though ,that he never passed another traveler on the path. He came to where the path split and continued forward on his way to the mountain. The other way led out to the wider main road continuing on to the nearest town,where Phichit and his father would be today. He hoped to be back before his friend to avoid an uncomfortable explanation about why he used his friend in a lie. Yuuri knew he'd be forgiven but he didn't want to face the guilt. He'd walked some distance,his mind lost in thought until it was jolted quite abruptly back to harsh reality by the three men who seemed to appear out of nowhere to block his way. From the hair,the earrings and jewelry along with their clothing Yuuri knew they must be part of the gypsies camping here. 

He should have asked just where they had set up camp, someone in the village would have known and this could have been avoided. That would have been a risky but ultimately smart move. 

"You,,, give us that bag and whatever else you have on you!" the man holding a large dagger ordered him, 

"I-I don't have anything of value." his voice stammered,it was the truth, he'd only brought necessary items for his hike nothing more. He didn't even own anything of more than sentimental value. 

The men obviously didn't believe him,their eyes were hard and cold. "No one is stupid enough to travel this road, especially alone." another of the men mocked him. "Unless you want to die."

He definitely did not want to die, certainly not here,not like this. The third man strode over and gabbed the bag away from Yuuri, smiling as he walked back to his companions. He was entirely pleased with himself. 

"Nothing but worse death up on that mountain, you're better off dealing with us." 

Yuuri couldn't believe that was possible. It occurred to him that he might be forced to run back where he came from and leave the bag behind,having learned harsh lessons. That was until he heard an entirely unlikely noise, the low,menacing growl of an angry wolf moments before the owner of that growl emerged from the forest and took its place between Yuuri and his attackers. Four sets of eyes stared wide eyed at the large white animal that suddenly appeared in their midst, its dark eyes fixed on the three men. 

What exactly was a wolf doing out in the daylight? He knew they hunted at night, and it was very rare to see one in the forest during the day, and a white one even more so. The beast stood its ground, staring at him with cold dark eyes as if wondering if Yuuri was tasty or not,a low growl stirring in its throat . Slowly its gaze moved to the gypsies who had been intent on stopping him, the growl intensifying as the wolf bared its teeth in warning. The men in their garish outfits stepped back, uncertain and worried for their safety. Yuuri was grateful for this wolf and whoever or whatever force had compelled it to find and follow him here. For some unknown reason Yuuri felt it had come for this purpose,to see to his safety. At the moment he didn't question his reasoning, though he would later, now it was perfectly normal. 

"You will be lost forever if you continue." one of the men assured him "We are only thinking of your well being."

"Yeah,I'm sure that's your only concern." not whatever he might be carrying or if his family might have money to pay them if they held him there against his will. Not all gypsies went to such levels but it seemed these had a looser code. 

The wolf between them Yuuri found courage to glare back at them. "Give me back my pack." it was an order and it felt good to be so bold for once. 

Slowly,carefully the man who had taken his bag made his way past the snarling wolf,neither of them breaking eye contact until he got close enough to reach out with the bag. Yuuri grabbed it, making a quick inspection in case anything had gone missing. He sincerely doubted they cared where he was heading or why, they only wanted what they could get from him. He brought the bags strap over his shoulder once again, the wolf staying there as he turned to continue on his way. Not long after the wolf followed. Yuuri felt confident that nothing else would interrupt his path, and if it did he had help in avoiding further confrontations. There were other things here,other animals and sometimes more thieves that preyed on traders and travelers. 

Once the forest began to thin somewhat he could see the path leading up on a noticeable incline. There were mixed pine and leaf trees up that path, but far less than below, the ground covered in layers of leaves,sticks and dead plants that had accumulated over decades providing a hiding place for other things that might wish him harm. There and the occasional rocky outcropping with suspicious holes of various sizes. Here he would have to watch his footing even more than in the forest, besides living things, loose sticks,rocks or thorny vines hid in the undergrowth ready to trip him. The day might be gray and dreary but Yuuri was grateful for the light that remained ,dim as it was. The path seemed to be one traveled by deer frequently so thee was less underfoot and not too difficult to follow if he was careful and observant. But that might change as he managed to get farther up.

Yuuri halted before the path, stopping to drink water and look for something in his bag. He smiled,producing two strips of dried meat and offered one to his companion. 

"I should thank you, without your help I'd be in trouble right now." he bent down a little,waiting 

The wolf studied him for a long moment before approaching warily,sniffing the offered food before snapping it quickly away. Yuuri munched on his, taking another sip of water once finished and regarding the creature remaining there regarding him in return. Once he started walking up the path the wolf surprised him by hurrying on ahead a short distance before stopping and looking back. He decided he shouldn't have been surprised after everything else that had happened lately that the wolf would choose to lead him to the castle. The white figure strolling a slight distance ahead if Yuuri,looking back at times and stopping to either get its bearings or alter their path. To others it would appear very odd to witness this, but to Yuuri it was perfectly normal now, and so he followed the animal on their winding walk to the ruins.

The sky had been growing ever darker as they progressed and time passed, and almost as soon as they could see the castle ahead it started to rain. Even to one who did not usually believe in such superstitions,this was not a good omen. The wolf hurried toward the castle, seeking refuge from the rain and Yuuri ran after though both were quite soaked once they arrived. The massive wood doors were cracked,damaged but still there, one open enough for them to slip inside and find an area where the ceiling was still intact. He leaned back against the massive stone wall,breathing hard from running and shivering as the heat of his exertion gave way to cold,clammy wetness. Beside him the wolf shook its body and let the dampness fly from his fur. That and the steady rush of the rain were the only sounds here.

Yuuri sighed in frustration, the rain would make his efforts all the more difficult. Besides the fact that he couldn't even try to go back until it ceased,which could be hours. What he started out feeling was the right thing to do,something he had to do to get his life back, now seemed doomed to complete failure. Glancing around he thought he must be in some sort of entrance way, where guests had most likely been received and beyond here was a long hallway ahead of this room, and a wide stairway leading up behind the wall he was leaning against. There was little else he could discern in the rainy darkness. He had the horrible,sinking feeling that his efforts had been in vain, that he would accomplish nothing and faced returning home to apologize and explain. 

At least he didn't feel the presence here, nothing seemed to be watching him and waiting to steal his body and soul away. His concerns felt almost childish and silly now. Everything must have been his mind tricking him, his imagination and his proclivity for overthinking matters making him question perfectly normal occurrences. He'd laugh at himself if not for the fact that he was very cold,wet and would probably end up sick from all of this. He looked over at the wolf who was sitting there in calm silence.

"Will you take me back home whenever this rain stops? "he asked it "or keep me company if we have to wait out the night?"

The dark eyes met his and Yuuri got the strange feeling the animal understood him, but decided that was his imagination again. He was going to sit on the floor in an attempt at obtaining a bit more comfort until he saw the wolf suddenly look past them and into the dark hallway, sensing something maybe only it could see. 

He didn't hear any other presence in the ruins, not one sound, not even breathing to give it away. Yuuri only knew someone or something else was there when he felt it touch his cheek. The touch was cold, and light, but unmistakably the touch of a human hand, smooth and intimate and sending a chill up his spine. He had no time to react, feeling hopelessly caught in a snare as a voice spoke something very close to his ear. He knew the voice very well,but not the words it whispered in some language he didn't recognize. After that he no longer cared about being wet and cold and alone, as a welcoming darkness overtook his mind and body,he felt himself falling into it. His last thoughts were concerns for his family,for his friend and hoping none of them would find him dead here, whatever remained of him after the scavengers had their fill. Then there was only nothingness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm playing around a little with Vampire lore, I've never been a fan of the transformation thing so the white wolf is a familiar of Victor's, he is using the wolf to guide Yuuri and keep him safe. He'll show up again.   
> I won't give away everything right away, we're just following Yuuri into Victor's world.


	5. VICTOR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really surprised and happy how many reads and likes this story is getting. Thank you to everyone and I hope I don't disappoint any of you! 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you this chapter, I worked a lot on this and I know it's longer than usual but I didn't want to break this into two parts-it works better this way I think. I wanted it to end at a certain place.  
> This is the music(Victor's) if you want to look it up on YouTube--Fatal Lullaby (Adrian von Zeigler) I saved a lot of his music,it helps get me into the mood to write this story)
> 
> I guess no introduction is better than his own words:  
> " I am Victor. I would be no one else if I should ever desire such a thing."

Yuuri woke slowly, feeling warm and dry and safe, nestled in the most welcoming bed he'd ever slept in, so welcoming he felt very reluctant to wake fully. He would have easily drifted back into sleep had it not been for the music he heard, the sounds that had woken him in the first place. His sleep hazy mind couldn't register why the music existed here as he remembered where he was. The bed made as much sense as the music. Blinking his eyes he wondered how much time had passed, and how he'd come to be here. His movements caused the other occupant of this bed to react with a loud yawn and stretch. Startled,Yuuri sat up and the white wolf regarded him curiously. Had it been there while he slept? Where was he anyway?

The room's light came from a single lit torch hanging near the doorway, there were no windows and he could see the hints of firelight in the space beyond the open door. The bed was quite large four posted and made of wood, amazingly intact considering the building it resided in. There was little else here, the room's sole purpose seemed to be housing this bed. The wolf probably knew what was going on but he wasn't sharing his knowledge,irritated Yuuri threw the covers from his body and sat on the edge, his feet almost hitting the stone floor. He still wore the same clothes,though his boots and his bag waited for him by the door. The music called to him. 

With a sigh of resignation Yuuri got out of the bed,retrieved his boots and sat down to pull them back onto his feet. As he reached for his bag the wolf suddenly jumped off the bed and growled at him, moving to stand in the doorway. Yuuri was reluctant to leave it there but he had no choice, the wolf looked back at him until he followed it out of the room and into the hall. That accomplished, its white form bounded on ahead no longer concerned with Yuuri, his work completed. Now he followed the music and the places lit by torches, the fire casting odd shadows on the stone walls. There had to be answers at the end of this, surely whoever is to blame for all this insanity waited for him. 

He followed the music through the dark,broken and web filled hallways,occasionally lit by those torches set high up on the wall. It was night, a discovery he made once he found himself among crumbled walls that revealed the outside, at least the rain had ceased, actually there didn't seem to be that much evidence left that it had rained. There was no odor of dampness, no puddles on the floor. It was not the first odd thing he'd encountered lately so he brushed away his concerns. There were far more important matters that demanded his attention. There was little he could do but follow the music, seeking out its source until he reached a great open room whose once ornate and beautiful glass windows were left in shiny remnants on the floor. The floor itself had been done in painted tiles causing Yuuri to wonder what design or picture they once created. The music was louder here but he found no source, what he found there in the ruined ballroom took his breath away. 

The tall,platinum haired man he had seen in his dreams was there dancing with the music,the long strands of his hair held back with what appeared to be an ornately carved metal clasp that caught the moonlight . His skilled, practiced movements made it seem almost as if he were the music. Yuuri couldn't look away, no force in heaven or hell could have made him look away. The man was beautiful, as hauntingly beautiful and out of place .as the music that echoed here in the ruins. He danced with stunning confidence and fluidity , bright and shining under the moonlight in contrast to the dark melody. If Yuuri had any doubts before making his journey here, this sight destroyed all of them.

No dancer he had ever seen could do what this man was doing, the dance alone easily captured anyone watching and refused to let you free. He moved with careful passion and purpose, he could have been a spirit or a figment of Yuuri's imagination,if not for the clarity he felt in viewing this performance. He could easily be in a grand theater nestled deep in the city witnessing their finest dancer and listening to a live orchestra. What seemed to be a uniform of sorts draped his tall,slender form, a jacket in hues of pink and purple, with gold braided loops on the shoulders as well as gold braiding on the front with black pants and boots. Another contrast to the music. He was so bright surrounded by all that darkness and ruin, every bit of his being calling to Yuuri even now. It was a dance meant for seduction, and if Yuuri thought himself worthy, he might have thought it was meant for him.

Was this real? He was't quite certain, the last thing he clearly remembered was passing out after being soaked by rain. This could easily be some sort of fever dream,the man in his dreams,a simple delusion, here dancing to music that Yuuri felt only they could hear. Yuuri watched , transfixed by the man seeing and feeling so many things. The dance itself was sensual, alluring, meant to lure the unsuspecting and those eyes held what Yuuri decided was deep pain and sadness, all of it touched Yuuri's very soul. To Yuuri the man seemed lost, and he felt compelled to help him. If such a thing was possible, what Yuuri felt was so deep, so hidden in the farthest dark reaches of this man that Yuuri wondered how he could create such a dance. Every step,every leap and twirl took Yuuri's heart with it. 

Maybe he knew Yuuri was watching. Maybe this was all for him. It might be a fantastical thought,but for a little while he wanted t believe. 

The music stopped. The dance stopped. At once the man was staring at him with those beautiful eyes, looking far more pleased than surprised to see Yuuri there. With long,slow strides he walked over to the dark haired man who intruded on him. 

"Ah,Yuuri.." the man's voice was just as it had been in those dreams, " I'm happy to see my friend has guided you here safely. It is time you showed up anyway , did you mean to tease me by making me wait? 

The man reached out touching Yuuri's chin,meeting his brown eyes with a knowing smile, making his face go pink ,even if the touch sent a chill through him. Friend? The white wolf that led him here? Where was it now? Yuuri last saw the beast when he woke in that bed,but it wandered off once he got out of that bed and heard the music. 

"Are you...? Yuuri discovered words stopped working for him, he could no longer form any of them. 

The man straightened up ,standing proudly now, displaying his full height and his well cared for appearance. " I am Victor. I would be no one else if I should ever desire such a thing." a proclamation more than a statement, 

If it had been possible Yuuri thought it would be fine to die right there. 

"and the wolf?" Yuuri had to ask

"In the forest hunting I am sure, it is their way to hunt at night, and he was gracious in agreeing to watch over your journey. He deserves time to himself now." Victor looked out beyond the ballroom for a moment, hearing a distant howl, his eyes also distant for that moment. Returning his gaze to Yuuri,adding as an afterthought "I've already eaten. "

By instinct Yuuri took a step back, but discovered he couldn't do more than that. Something told him he should get away from here quickly, but his sense of self preservation was being overruled by other things. 

"I...I'm not hungry either ..."he found it difficult to form a full sentence,let alone calm his rapid heartbeat. "I just woke up,heard that music....You were out there..."

"Did you like my dancing?" Victor drew closer, "I was taught by one who danced for Louis XIV himself, it is ballet. A beautiful gift from the French, is it not? I also picked up their language, it keeps me busy , traveling and learning. I am told my homeland is even now refining this dance."for a moment Yuuri could swear he saw regret in those aquamarine eyes. It faded as quickly as it arrived and Victor assured Yuuri "There is so much I can teach you, mon petit conchon. "

Yuuri didn't recognize the language and was quite started at what Victor told him,..Louis XIVth...how could Victor have been among the French royalty -that was one hundred years ago. His mind remained unreasonable given the current situation,demanding more information though it seemed unrelated to his reasons for coming here. 

"That's not possible, "he protested. "You'd have to be over a hundred years old.."

That smile,the one that melted Yuuri's resolve in an instant. He was at a disadvantage, facing a force far beyond his meager capabilities. In the far recesses of his mind Yuuri wondered if he'd made a mistake coming here, not running away when he woke and night had come. Something about this man who called himself Victor held Yuuri captive,he truly lost any desire to leave. The pale flawless skin, that smile and those beautiful eyes intrigued him. Yuuri could see him among any foreign court, he possessed the air of one noble born and his skin told of one who never had to work outside or any sort of hard labor in his life. 

"You are too kind, " he bowed,a shadow now present in those eyes. " You wish to know more, I You have countless questions and I will tell you everything in due time. First we must learn about each other, if we are ever to truly bond. Correct?"

Things were going too fast for Yuuri to keep up, Victor knew exactly what he was doing and Yuuri thought he was a man accustomed to getting what he wanted. There was something in his eyes,the way they held him and the ease that this man made it difficult for Yuuri to question his intentions. Victor was dangerous, Yuuri understood that, but it seemed to be a very agreeable danger. He knew he was probably going to regret his actions, but he couldn't stop himself. 

"If you're used to being among nobles why are you here?" Yuuri was skeptical,this place was in ruins. It hadn't been occupied in so long the villagers only had legends and stories of what had once been. He gestured to take in the ballroom and all the castle. " There's nothing left here."

"Memories remain here," now Victor's tone sounded oddly nostalgic, "I have a fondness for those memories and that is why I return sometimes. Soon it will be winter and my strongest memories are of winter here. "

Strongest memories? "I don't understand you at all. " Yuuri frowned, a bit of reason returning to his confused mind. " I came here for answers and to tell you to leave me be. I have no desire to be a part of whatever you want of me. If it is your doing, I don't care how or why I just want you to stop."

"Desire?" Victor's eyes flashed,his interest piqued "Are you certain you want it to stop? You are very receptive,Yuuri,more than any I have encountered. " Victor sighed, waving away Yuuri's concerns as they did not seem to matter. "Perhaps you are only afraid, an understandable reaction to what you have no experience in. I will teach you everything,..."

Yuuri swallowed hard at those words,his eyes widening. he found himself wondering how that long,silver hair would feel in his fingers, if he just reached out and undid the clasp, letting the strands fall free on those shoulders and back. He was breathing harder, the images tempting him and forcing him to regain control. This was not going well at all. It felt as if he were teetering on the edge, so close that the tiniest push could send him falling. 

There appeared to be no use in trying to get Victor to see his side of matters, to get him to understand or care how much his life has been affected or even the torment in his mind. None of that was of any consequence to this man. He knew he should be angry, he should do everything in his power to make Victor understand. He would, if not for the fact that the very presence of this man altered Yuuri's thoughts and emotions. He wasn't in complete control of his senses or mind, not anymore. Victor was overwhelming and he knew it,embracing it completely. 

"You say you know me,that you've seen me but I've never seen you in the village. No one said anything about you. " Yuuri persisted,forcing his mind to stay focused,trying to change the subject. His was a small tight knit community, if anyone had even heard rumors of a traveler especially one like Victor the news would spread faster than the latest illness. Victor wasn't someone who would go unnoticed anywhere. 

"I have people who do my business for me, I find it more to my liking since I am not about in the daytime. The sunlight......is not good for my pale skin. I burn easily and I can not endure it for very long." Victor explained as if it was of no real consequence. "I find cities more to my liking, places where there is life wandering the night as I do. Villages such as yours can be quaint but I find them dull, even though sometimes they conceal wondrous treasures." his eyes considered Yuuri in a meaningful gaze, one that sparked heat in Yuuri's body again.

It was getting ever more difficult to remain focused on the reasons for being here, for why he made the journey in the first place. He didn't have time to be distracted, his family would be worried by now and delaying only made matters worse for him. 

"Do you dance, Yuuri?" Victor broke into Yuuri's tangled thoughts with what sounded like an innocent question.

"I -learned-some, I think.." he hesitated, the man was impossible,an inescapable force of nature determined to shatter every last bit of Yuuri's resolve. His focus continued to wander off in other directions, places Yuuri found uncomfortable. This was not good at all. 

Victor held out his hand, pale and slender. "Then we will dance." he winked, actually winked.

Yuuri reached out,almost took the hand but abruptly refused. "No." he hadn't come here for dancing,he came to find answers. Victor was intentionally distracting him, and to his dismay he was allowing Victor to do it. 

"No? "Victor sounded disappointed ,but shrugged it away. "Later then, now there is much I wish to show you of my world. I'm certain you will find it quite intriguing. If you will follow me I first will take you to where I live, the lower parts of this castle are still in good condition. "You are familiar with my bed chamber? I trust you slept well, you did sleep quite some time and I admit I was starting to be concerned."

Slept too long,and Victor was becoming concerned? His mind was still having trouble processing things, it had been fuzzy and slow since he had woken up in that bed. There were things he was missing,important things, what Victor had told him,what Yuuri had seen. Thinking about this troubled him as he followed Victor down the hallway,through a door and then down a stairway, all lit by randomly placed torches. Not exactly in a way someone who lived here would place them. He fell into silence as he tried to think, ignoring the growing sense of dread rising within him. He wondered if Victor might be doing something to him,if he was indeed the source of his nightly torment, it was certainly possible. 

Shouldn't he be at least a little more concerned about that. He probably should, if he could. His mind,his actions none of it seemed to be entirely of his own doing. 

Victor stopped at an old iron gate, with what looked to be a broken and old lock. He opened it,causing a loud screeching sound that resembled a muffled scream. 

"You slept for over a day,...though I admit I fear I may be the cause of your exhaustion. You are,as I said, very receptive." Victor sounded entirely too pleased with himself and let Yuuri go ahead of him now. 

Yuuri could swear he heard voices, what sounded like the moans and groans of one in pain, but it wasn't a single voice. Something drove him to walk on,the noises becoming steadily louder, as his mind began to scream at him to listen. There was nothing right about this, it was completely wrong. The noises,the sound of metal chains, the horrible odors of things long left unattended. The skittering of rats and innumerable insects. This was definitely not right. They were very close to the source when Victor's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Here is where we begin, there are matters we need to discuss, there are things you must know and learn." Victor's voice was very cold then, as cold as Yuuri decided his heart must be. 

It was there in front of him,even before this it had all been there and Yuuri felt he'd gone too far to ever go back. He didn't need to walk any further, he knew what was here in the dungeons below the castle. He understood he'd fallen into a trap set by Victor long ago, fallen willingly, lured by Victor's cold fire. Yuuri collapsed to his knees,unable to continue, as the world he knew collapsed around him leaving only hopelessly broken fragments. The pale, slender hand held tight onto his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mon petit conchon---French for my little pig
> 
> I think he would be very popular among the royal courts. This and the next chapter will be a bit long and dialogue heavy. Victor is quite arrogant and over confident after existing so long and always getting what he desires, and poor Yuuri.....  
> Victor has his plans for Yuuri, not exactly what you might expect but if there are some fringe benefits I'm sure Victor believes he will enjoy them.
> 
> next chapter we dive deeper


	6. A Requiem for Yuuri Katsuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take me to church,I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies,I'll telll you my sins so you can sharpen your knife,offer me that deathless death,good God let me give you my life
> 
> \--from Take me to Church by Hozier and in my mind Yuuri's music for awhile. 
> 
> Victor's motivations are still a bit complicated, both of them are clueless in their own ways and it won't be too long before they face the consequences.

They were inside two large cells, the floor covered in a thick layer of hay, chained by their feet to the walls and only given enough room for limited movement around their prison. Movement that consisted of hobbling mindlessly to and from various bowls and buckets placed in certain locations. Food and water in one area, waste in the other. Considering their situation they didn't seem particularly unwell, they were pale from lack of sun, not overly thin and not completely dirty. Each one of them viewed Yuuri with a distant, unfocused expression. 

He wondered just what he had expected to find in this castle,what answers he expected to receive. There was a disconnect between the Victor that tormented his nights with pleasure, the Victor he watched dance with such open passion and the man who seemed to tower above his kneeling form now, a firm, possessive grip on his shoulder. 

"These people...."Yuuri couldn't finish the sentence, didn't want to think about anything else ever again. 

He wanted to wake up in his bed back at the inn, wake up and do just as Mari asked. If Victor told the truth he'd already been here almost two days,his family would be beyond concerned. He recognized at least two of the people held here. But they gave no sign that they even saw him.

Victor replied calmly, as if he were explaining the inner workings of a clock. "This is the most efficient way, avoiding being noticed by people in your village and that town, too many missing would cause too much suspicion would it not? Someone must meet the one who delivers what I require, I can not allow the risk of doing so myself. I make certain they are decently taken care of, one is chosen each day to clean and distribute the food. Another is chosen for me."

"For you?" that horrible feeling was returning,he didn't want to look at him,had no wish to see what might be in those eyes now. 

"I have need of blood to survive." as if it were nothing, that cold way he would say terrible things. "In places such as these with so few people I am unable to hunt as I please,it brings unwanted attention. This is necessary but only temporary. I can hunt and feed on animals if I must but I do not prefer them. Human blood is better if I am to retain myself at peak performance."

"Human........." why hadn't it occurred to him that this strangely beautiful, the man in whose presence Yuuri felt nearly enraptured, might not be human. It wasn't something you considered when meeting someone. 

Yuuri felt incredibly sick, his stomach churning in revulsion at the idea of what Victor was saying. These things did not exist, they were nothing but old stories and outdated superstitions. No one really believed in any of that anymore. Wasn't it the 19th century ? A thousand realizations were hitting him all at once, damaging his already loose hold on reality. He felt angry,betrayed and hurt more than he expected by what Victor was telling him,his words so very casual and so very cold. He didn't want to hear anymore.

Is this what would become of him now? Had he come all this way only to ...whatever they were now? Yuuri wasn't certain they were human anymore and he couldn't accept what Victor might be. What did he expect,...the absurd delusion that whoever invaded his life might actually love him or at least know what love was? Yuuri felt humiliated. 

"You're lying.." it was an accusation without proof and Yuuri knew it,if he said it he might make himself believe,his hands on the cold stone floor,unwilling to look at Victor knowing very well that meeting those eyes could so easily melt his resolve

"I am not." so sure,so confident and so painful to hear. Victor moved his hand to Yuuri's head now, idly stroking in an oddly caring way to soothe him. "I have been forced to exist this way for far too long, and my reasons for coming here were altered when I first saw that little boy lost in the woods after he'd run away from his family. " now his tone was softer, "I regret having to cloud your young mind so you wouldn't remember who led you back home that night. I only have your best interests in mind. "

So, that was how it had been. Yuuri remembered only being angry at something, his young mind not understanding and wanting to get away. The person who helped him,the one no one else saw.....nothing but the start of this twisted game. 

"My best interests..." he spat out the words,venting his anger and frustration " Do you even care what you've put me through, what you are doing to these poor people? I never wanted any of this, you never thought to ask anyway, it doesn't cross your mind to,does it?"

Victor shrugged Yuuri's concerns away so easily, "Why ask when this is how it must be? Why would you waste your own potential? A potential I will help you reach." he regarded the people he held captive, "As for them, you must understand that there is no good in letting them go,not now. What you see is a shell of what they once were, they could not survive without me. "

He was oblivious, completely beyond considering what Yuuri or anyone else might actually want. He didn't want to become like the creature that skillfully captured him. He couldn't see any way to fight against him, there didn't seem to be a way. 

"You were just manipulating me all along..." he felt defeated, almost completely ready to simply give in and accept the consequences of his failure. 

It would be easier that way. 

But for some reason, something Yuuri himself did not understand, he couldn't give up completely. 

Victor was silent a moment,considering "Perhaps,at first, but you intrigue me, more than any other has. I thought I would delay my plans and explore the possibilities you might offer." The hands returned to his shoulders drawing Yuuri to his feet, turning him to face him,his brilliant gaze locking onto Yuuri's amber eyes. . "You have the makings of a suitable companion. I will make you more even than that if you wish. You have so much potential..."

Yuuri glared at him,willing that elusive hate to fill him. This man,this creature, deserved his hate,he'd given more than enough reasons for Yuuri to hate him. "Let me go, that's what I want. "

Victor placed a slender finger to his mouth, "I can not do that. "he returned with a bit of sadness "But I doubt that is what you truly desire. It is futile for you to lie to me when I have already felt your passion, do I need to remind you of what you truly want?"

That finger reached out to touch his cheek, to slowly trace the lines of his face and his lips causing Yuuri to let out a low moan,unable to resist. 

" I have had many lovers, more than you can imagine, before all of this came to be and after. "Victor promised him in a slow,languid tone now, one that made him feel suddenly warm. Victor knew exactly what he was doing, nothing he had said or did had been without purpose. "I could tell you of them if you wish?"

"Why would I want to know anything about them?" his voice was cracking, it was cruel all of this. The best he could do was to prevent himself from sobbing, he would not give Victor the pleasure of seeing the torment he felt. 

"Curiosity " the slender hand slowly began to pet his head. the touch alone made Yuuri moan again despite himself,causing Victor to smile. "Perhaps so you will know what else I can give you? " he shrugged then, "They came to me as you have. It is always the same, they are drawn to me. "

"I don't...."he tried, or he told himself he was trying to fight it. At the moment Yuuri couldn't be certain he was doing all he could to stop what was happening to him. From the start he'd hoped there would be a chance,some sort of miracle from heaven showing mercy to him, allowing the escape he wanted. 

Nothing came, no one answered his silent pleas. 

Yuuri Katsuki had never felt so completely alone and defenseless.

Victor didn't know love,maybe he had never known it at all. He only knew how to manipulate, to lure people into doing what he wanted. He was cold,hard and unyielding, it made no sense when Yuuri thought of those nights and what Victor drew out of him. What that dance had done to him. Yuuri was certain of the conflicting emotions he had seen in Victor's eyes then. Alongside the arrogant confidence there existed regret and pain, what had caused him to become this way? Why did he even care when Victor cared so little about anyone but himself. Nothing made sense.

That light chuckle, taunting him, "Ah,but you do." Victor moved forward ,drawing very close to the now trembling man. He whispered words into Yuuri's ear, staying just far enough away to barely touch lips to skin. " You crave it now, do you not? Your body wants it so very much,doesn't it?"

"No..." his word came out like a whimper, a final plea for his own sanity. 

Victor pulled away slowly, he was in control and he reveled in his position. Yuuri thought he must look like a pathetic mess, something one should feel pity for. A dog begging for it's owners attention. Maybe that is what Victor wanted. He really didn't know what it was Victor wanted of him. He thought he probably didn't want to know. Victor said he had potential,that he would show Yuuri what he could become. 

Victor nodded, "True, you are not yet ready." an almost clinical observation. "It appears I must be more patient with you. Still, I am confident I have chosen correctly this time. "

Yuuri was being used,manipulated. Victor had doubtlessly been manipulating him since he was that lost child. He had no clear idea what things he thought and felt were real and what had been Victor's doing. It had been a mistake coming here. He was a captive, even if he had come willingly, it was still impossible for him to leave. Victor would never let him even if he gathered the courage and ability to try. His family will be worried, Phichit would be as well and he prayed none would come looking for him. To Victor he was his property now, his plaything, he belonged to Victor. 

Like those people he was a captive, despite Victor's insistence that he wasn't. Yuuri felt hopelessly bonded to him, hopeless because deep inside he feared he didn't want to escape. 

"Why are you doing this to me?" 

"I told you I need you." his tone a bit irritated now as if he had no desire to restate the obvious.

"You have no right to do this. " a hollow argument, Yuuri couldn't stand against Victor. This was a horribly one sided fight, one Yuuri now knew he'd lost long before he came to this castle. 

Now Victor's tone was angry,arrogant and dangerous, he did not enjoy being defied or challenged. "Did the one who created me have any right?" he demanded , those eyes alight with sudden fury. "Do you not enjoy what I give you? If it is so unwelcome to you I can stop and send you away?"

Yuuri's eyes looked up at Victor's, startled at the fear that chilled his spine at the mere thought of never experiencing at least a touch. "You wouldn't!"

Victor was indeed enjoying the show, "I thought as much, my sweet naive Yuuri. Does it matter how I see you? What I see you as now and what you will become are very different. I need you and only you will do. I speak the truth, if you endure you will be rewarded. " now that hand cupped Yuuri's chin as Victor smiled at him,those eyes sparkling. "There is no need for you to be this way,come and follow me. There is much we need to do if you are to be as glorious as I believe. You will stay with me while I sleep,my Yuuri?"

Defeated and exhausted., he did as he was asked. He really had no choice,not in his mind. " You know I will." 

"Good, " Victor took Yuuri's face in his hands,bringing him into a deep kiss full of passion and possession, delighting in Yuuri's response as he released the trembling man, ending it by biting Yuuri's lips carefully,enticingly. His smile was wide now,his eyes incredibly bright in the torchlight and Yuuri could see the large,sharp fangs there in Victor's mouth. "I will start teaching you tomorrow night. When winter comes you will be ready."

With that Victor turned and began to walk away, Yuuri following like an obedient dog. He truly wanted to die now, for the ground to have pity on him , and swallow him up. It would be easier if he could go numb,if he could just give up and accept his fate. What happened was his fault anyway,no one else was to blame. Yuuri himself made the choice to come here, ignoring all the dangers. But his most secret shame came with the realization that a small part of him refused to give up,refused to let him give up. That small spark of hope that maybe he had been right when he first saw Victor dancing in the ballroom was fading quickly. 

After falling so far, where else was there to go? 

He resigned himself to waiting, to hoping there would be a way beyond this insanity, where he could once again control his own destiny. Maybe then he would understand this beautiful demon and why it called to every single part of his body and soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think of their relationship as a twisted form of the dynamic they share in the anime. Victor is manipulating Yuuri , but that I doubt Yuuri will allow it to go on for to much longer. 
> 
> The next chapter will be a bit short and a slight detour as I wanted to focus on Phichit for a chapter, before we head toward the climax. I planned out 13 parts in all and maybe a continuation after. I hope you will stick with this story until the end and enjoy it. The response so far has been beyond anything I hoped for.


	7. Words left Unspoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post this now, while I am working on the next chapter. Hopefully I can post that sometime in the next 5 days,  
> For now we take that little detour I talked about and visit Phichit before we continue. This chapter is a bit shorter than the others and I hope you don't mind this emotional but kind of necessary to the story, chapter.

In the darkness of the moonlit room that had been,that still was, Yuuri's room Phichit laid there on the bed staring up at the ceiling. The familiar sounds of the inn, the clatter of dishes,the quiet conversations,the laughter, the scraping of chairs on the wood floors and footsteps in the hallways,, and the noises of the world outside were fading as night settled on the village. Those sounds should be comforting, the safe certainty of everyday life. But he knew the truth. There was little comfort here anymore. Comfort had been replaced by sadness and fear.

Life was going on. But here it had been forever altered. There existed a hole that could never be filled, a thing forever lost. 

He came here to stay and help Yuuri's family, knowing they would need him and that his friend would want him to do this. He arrived here the moment he realized Yuuri had gone missing,that his family was in a near state of panic and worry, his first intention being to help find his friend. Yuuri had been known to wander off on his own from time to time, wanting to be alone and think over whatever might be troubling him. But never for so long,never without telling someone where he was going and he was always back before dinnertime so he could help Mari. It wasn't like Yuuri to do this and after their conversation Phichit felt even more concerned.

He should have told Yuuri.

You always think there will be time, that there will be that elusive right day and right time to say what you want without fear. You never believe that one day there will be no more chances, that the one you care so deeply about will be gone,taking everything that might have been with them. The thought remaining there in your mind,wondering what could have been if you'd found the courage and taken the risk. Yuuri never quite knew how many friends he truly had,how many people cared for him,respected him and loved him. His anxieties always clouded reality. 

There were regrets Phichit would carry with him from now on.

Despite how he had reassured Yuuri's family that he would be found safe and sound,that Yuuri would come back apologizing for having made them so worried Phichit couldn't shake the feeling that Yuuri was never coming back. No matter how hard he tried, it would not go away, and such thoughts him feel ashamed. 

There were things Phichit had wanted to say for a long time but uncertainty and the fear that it might end their close friendship kept him silent. He valued the bond they developed since their childhood, more than he believed Yuuri ever knew. He already missed the times they spent here in this room,talking,laughing or just sitting in the comfortable silence shared by people who knew each other enough not to need constant reassurance. How many times had he comforted Yuuri when his doubts and anxieties got the better of him,when he felt unable to do anything but cry in his friend's arms. 

Maybe he should have listened more carefully, given more attention when Yuuri came to him the last time a few days ago. Yuuri hadn't told him everything,there was more he wanted to say but for some reason he couldn't. He wished Yuuri had known he could trust him, Phichit would never mock him or go against his wishes-not ever. For that reason he hadn't told anyone what Yuuri told him. He feared it might cause people to think differently about his friend,question his motive in leaving and do harm to how respected and loved he was in this village. Now he wondered if that had been a mistake.

The soldiers arrived, search parties were formed and everyone that could went out in those first three days and nights. They searched the village,every single bit of it, then the farms beyond and the forest where the gypsies were questioned ,quite harshly he had heard. All of it seemed to be in vain. People in the nearby town were also questioned but all clues led to nothing. There was no sign of Yuuri anywhere. They even went up to the mountain path, but they returned with stories of being stalked by wolves in the daylight and getting lost on the trails. When they returned to the inn after four days and informed he family that they would no longer be searching, that they considered any further attempts useless and that Yuuri had probably run off to the city Yuuri's family responded with anger.

Mari,he remembered,had shouted swears and curses at them, calling them many horrible,vile things until her father held her and she broke into sobs. He had hugged Yuuri's mother tightly, telling her he wouldn't stop looking,that he'd never stop hoping for Yuuri's return. 

He felt horrible for lying. 

Nearly eight days had passed since Phichit last say his friend, there had been no word from him,no sign anywhere and every attempt to find him led nowhere. 

Yuuri had come to him for help and support and Phichit had failed him. He didn't know why Yuuri had lied,why he felt he needed to lie to his family before he left. The realization that perhaps Yuuri had been in trouble, that the danger far more than either of them thought, and the unending,growing thought that his friend was gone felt like daggers in his heart.

Life went on, for some people. People were going about their daily business, each day the sun would rise and then set . Nothing could prevent time from passing and life from continuing as if nothing had happened. At least for most people.

For Yuuri's family and for himself they existed in a new place born of uncertainty, doubts,hopes and fears. If Yuuri was never found they would never know and would always wonder. 

What might have happened if he'd told Yuuri? If he had chosen to risk their friendship for the possibility of something more? Would he have gone away like he did, would he have opened up completely to Phichit and trusted him more completely? 

He could do nothing more than curl up on the bed that had been Yuuri's, draw the covers closer and let the memories give him what comfort they could. He felt like a failure,that he had failed Yuuri and let something happen to him. That because of him Yuuri was gone forever and he would never again hold him in his arms,never make him smile and laugh or even help him with his chores here. The shame and guilt he felt was close to overwhelming him. What kind of friend was he? Maybe he didn't deserve Yuuri and that was why he had been taken away. Phichit felt should have done more to protect him,to keep him safe.

If Yuuri was gone it was his fault. 

"Where have you gone,Yuuri?" his voice was cracking, finding it impossible to keep the pain away anymore. "Why couldn't you take me with you?"

There was no reply. He really hadn't expected one, but hope was very difficult to destroy completely.

Phichit had never felt so utterly alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter I will be tackling the challenge of creating tasteful smut, I'm not really comfortable with very descriptive, porn-ish scenes. Continue to bear with me on this, I will do my best. I'm not sure how all of you might feel about these kind of parts in stories and I hope you will enjoy the story as it continues.   
> The coming chapter will be the actions leading to Yuuri's transformation. The chapter after that will be the results of it, the first experiences of Yuuri the vampire.  
> I also hope we are all ready for what's coming.


	8. One Last True Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep,.....what is sleep? I finished this today and just couldn't bring myself to wait and I hope this is a welcome surprise. I know I am obsessed with this story for some reason,I am even starting to think of continuations once this story is completed. 
> 
> I hope it came out okay, I had been working on it for a few days anyway it was only a matter of finishing and fine tuning. This is where everything gets really interesting, after this chapter please remember the tags.

"This is not the life I wanted, nor what I imagined might be," Victor wiped the blood from his mouth, striding back into the ruins with long,determined steps, as if it were still as it once had been, as if it were his castle. Victor had reluctantly agreed to Yuuri's pleadings and hunted animal prey that night, it was sufficient but he always found it unsatisfying. The deer was taken away to be used for food, feeding Yuuri and the others once prepared properly. 

"I have chosen to mold my circumstances to my liking,in defiance of those who might control us, we exist as we please." Victor continued, leading the way to the small room where they usually talked, furniture consisting of two decent chairs,an open couch and a table, probably taken from various places in the castle. For Yuuri he'd had a lantern brought here as well. 

Victor had his moments. 

Few as they might be, but sometimes Yuuri thought he might actually be trying. 

"We? There are others like you?" Yuuri was genuinely curious, Victor had spoken of others he'd known, but never defining who was like him. The one from a land far north of here,one still held under Imperial rule, Christophe by name -he was the one Yuuri heard Victor talk most about. An old friend,he said, and he'd go on to talk about all their escapades. In thinking about the stories it made sense that Chris was like Victor. He wasn't sure he'd ever want to meet that man. He sounded nearly as dangerous as Victor.

"Others,yes, but none like me. " Victor declared in his most arrogant tone. " There are a few of us scattered around the world. "

"You should be with them, not here. I'm sure they would welcome your presence." he spoke harshly, more than he intended but Victor annoyed him. Especially now when he was at the height of his pride. 

Something, was it amusement?, flashed in those eyes. "You still persist?" he did seem pleased.,though, at this shift in Yuuri's attitude. "Never lose that fire, it will help keep you going forward in all your decades to come."

"I haven't agreed to anything yet." Yuuri reminded him, not that Victor hadn't excelled at convincing. The man was relentless and there were moments he nearly gave in. The hours spent in that bed with him were the toughest to endure. Yuuri liked to believe he was getting stronger, that resisting was becoming steadily easier. "Why do you come to this place, you never answered me, you only said there were memories?"

Victor held silent for a time,considering what he might say. "This place is special to me, for perhaps the same reason it will be for you." his usual cryptic response. 

Yuuri sighed deeply, getting beyond the internal barriers Victor built over his unnaturally long life to protect himself was proving nearly impossible. 

It troubled Yuuri that his attempts at holding off Victor didn't seem to concern him in the least, causing Yuuri to wonder if he was being played with even now. His current strategy consisted of talking to Victor, hoping to understand why he was doing this. If he learned enough he might be able to resist with more force, or find a way out of Victor's twisted plans. He had to admit that he also just wanted to know more about Victor, though he did his best to conceal that motive from his captor. The man,if one could truly call him that after what Yuuri now knew, fascinated him far more than he thought possible. He doubted it could only come from whatever hold Victor had on him, it had to be more than just that. At least Yuuri hoped that was the case. He was feeling more comfortable in Victor's presence, a dangerous fact since he feared getting too comfortable. 

Victor assured him he did not want Yuuri to be like a puppy following him around in mindless obedience, he wanted Yuuri to become what he believed Yuuri could be, to be strong and confident on his own one day. Still, he couldn't escape the feeling Victor was manipulating him into becoming what he wanted, ignoring what Yuuri might want even now. 

If escape was impossible Yuuri decided to focus on survival. Hoping he could at least sort out his own conflicting emotions for this man. 

Yuuri was learning much about Victor and what he proclaimed were his over 200 years in his current form, something that Yuuri found entirely an odd thing to be talking about. Victor spoke of decades spent traveling, learning everything he could in order to sate his curiosity and keep his mind occupied, that and his search for control- of his body, his mind and senses. The conversations were intriguing but very surreal, these were things no sane person discussed so rationally. After the events of his life,especially the most recent ones, nothing quite seemed impossible anymore. These conversations gave Yuuri much to consider. If he was given enough time he might wonder on the basic definition of life, Victor and others like him contradicted anything Yuuri learned in his studies during those childhood years. It was a subject for debate.

Yuuri had other concerns, ones more important to his own life and well being. Victor had surprised him many times over the past few days, as he was right now strolling past the usual room he would relax in and heading straight for the bedchamber. As if sensing Yuuri's confusion, Victor looked over his shoulder at the dark haired man with what could only be called an enticing, sensual and overwhelmingly erotic look ..

"I'm in no mood for talking, not tonight. " looking ahead once more Victor resumed his determined walk to the bedchamber door. "I have discussed all I feel is necessary for now, and there are better ways to pass time."

Yuuri felt cornered suddenly, fear and nervousness causing him to stand there much like a trapped animal, confused and with no clue how to escape. His heart was beating faster, something that would certainly only serve to arouse Victor all the more. It was dangerous, Victor was used to getting what he wanted and had obviously grown tired of waiting, the eyes regarding Yuuri now were those of a hunter closing in on its chosen prey. 

"I....I can stay in the other room.." if he'd had any reason left he would have turned and ran there, shutting himself inside. He didn't have time to think about what he should do.

Victor was fast, it seemed only a second passed between when Yuuri started his protest and the moment he was pinned with his back against the wall held in place by a surprisingly strong body and a mouth was crushed against his,a tongue forcing its way into his unprepared mouth,deepening the kiss forcing noises of frustration and pleasure out of Yuuri. The man,could he still be called that?, was relentless in his pursuit. He was very experienced, very talented and intent on using everything he learned in this attack. Whatever his mind might be yelling at him was easily ignored, his body was now in control and his resistance faded. He found himself returning the kiss, relaxing into the body that held him to the wall feeling his body shudder and demand more. 

It was insane what Victor could do to him with just this, that secret part of him wondered what else he could do. He had tasted some of it, felt it flowing through his body and driving him beyond what he thought possible during those long nights. This was better than any of that, there was no comparison.

"What do you want,Yuuri?" his voice was thick with passion now, the compelling mixture of accents now even more evident. 

Yuuri's mind was quickly going blank. He was breathing hard, his pulse racing and he felt annoyed that he seemed to be the only one affected. But didn't Victor tell him his pulse was far too slow to be detected, he told him a lot of things that Yuuri did not care at all about right now. But a part of him knew he should. Too bad that part had absolutely no control over his actions. Since Yuuri couldn't create any coherent words he decided actions would be the best way to convey his reply, so he reached to take that silver head in his hands and draw him into a fiery kiss. Right now he didn't care if he would burn forever as long as he was not alone, as long as it was Victor burning with him. There didn't exist anything he wanted more than to release all that he'd been keeping concealed for years. 

If it was just sex, if it was Victor, then it would be okay. That's what he thought,what he told himself. He wanted this, needed this. 

Maybe he could do something to undo Victor's restraints, to break the walls that protected him and make him feel. It would be fine, allowing just this to happen, to give in to what his body was currently demanding. The sensations rising within him were beyond anything he'd ever felt. 

He really did not understand the challenge he posed to Victor. 

There was,unfortunately, more Yuuri should have been told,or at the least warned about. 

It was all so very fast,too fast for him to think of anything beyond what he felt and what he wanted. Everything happening in a blur, too fast to think,to question, he just wanted to feel. He groaned in frustration when Victor broke away again, only to see him kick the door open, roughly grab his body and throw him onto the bed where Yuuri landed hard on his back. Too fast and too hot, they were on the bed wrapped in each other kissing and touching, eager for more,demanding more. Yuuri couldn't pinpoint the exact moment his clothes began to be removed, it was beyond any concern as Victor made it his mission to explore every bit of each uncovered surface with touch and taste, sometimes dragging his teeth over skin just to hear Yuuri's cries of pain and pleasure, leaving marks of possession behind. Both mouth and fingers lingering in places Victor noticed were more sensitive than others. 

Somewhere in his mind Yuuri knew that Victor had been intentionally holding back like a true hunter would, waiting for an opportunity to strike. Victor was saying things in languages Yuuri could not understand, his actions translated quite clearly his intentions. 

He never really stood a chance. 

"Ты такая красивая" Victor told him as he pulled away,staring down at the flushed, needy man his own eyes like the ocean during a storm. "Do you know what you do to me? The things I want to do to you? Your body sings with life and it calls to me."

Yuuri shuddered at those words, for a moment reconsidering the current situation. This was uncharted territory for him, and despite wanting to, he didn't fully trust this man. 

"I've never..." Yuuri couldn't finish,still breathing hard, his thoughts a scattered mess, for some reason feeling sudden shame at his lack of experience. 

"You have no need for concern, here with me you will discover only pleasure. No pain," with a knowing smile, "unless you desire it. I simply wish to break you apart and recreate you. "

He would remember those words one day, a final warning of what was to come. Yuuri was far beyond reasonable thought at this moment, all he wanted was more of whatever Victor would give him. 

The slender, cool fingers idly meandering over his body carefully, lightly, brushed one certain spot and Yuuri gasped, his hips arching up against his will. Victor grinned, watching the reaction with great interest. Yuuri gazed at the man above him, wondering exactly when Victor had shed his own clothing. Things seemed to be happening without proper order. His mind far too numb to make sense out of anything. Every fiber of his being was focused on one thing.

"Victor..." a plea of desperation escaped his lips.

"Now you call me by my name?" Victor's grin became one of wicked pleasure, "vous serez éternellement mine, Yuuri." 

Yuuri was lost, completely and inescapably lost. There was no way back from this, he was firmly held in whatever enchantment Victor had placed over him- by those words spoken in languages he did not understand, by kisses that claimed his very soul and touches that burned like the fires of hell itself . He couldn't deny how much he wanted it, how very much his body continued to demand more. He was distantly aware that sounds were coming out of his throat, no more than cries of pleasure,moans and he might have been forming words that could possibly be a name and poorly formed pleas. Maybe it was him,maybe not. Right now all he cared about,all he focused on was the slender hand moving so expertly along his shaft.

His body was moving,squirming and bucking against the force that held him down. It just was not enough. Escaping long tendrils of soft, platinum colored hair tickled his skin as Victor's hand abandoned its task. Yuuri positively screamed when a wet, oddly lukewarm mouth replaced the hand. If he hadn't been held in place he would have arched his hips up to meet that mouth. This was yet another talent Victor possessed, another surprise to add to all the countless others, as mouth,tongue,lips and even teeth were put to use in driving Yuuri beyond the reach of sanity. 

He was so very close to the edge when the mouth abandoned its purpose. Yuuri let out a frustrated groan, opening his eyes to meet the face hovering right above his. Victor's eyes were bright with that intense cold fire, bright and hard and focused, Yuuri couldn't possibly look away. He wanted to protest, to be angry at Victor for toying with him again. Now was not the time for his games. If there ever was a time this was certainly not it. But that gaze and a sudden rush of fear gripped him. 

"No........."his voice sounded weak, his body was in need of release, but a small fragment of reason was calling out for attention. "....I don't...not what I...." it was a hopeless fight,doomed to absolute failure against the ever rising tide within his body. He wanted to free the lightning pulsing through his body, wanted it so badly it hurt. 

Something was not quite right. His mind whispered that once more and a chill ran down his spine tormenting him even more. 

"мой свет" Victor's voice was thick with restrained passion, "Treasure these last moments,these last beats of your heart. Remember how hard you are breathing right now, how your pulse is racing so fast you wonder if you will not just perish because of it. Remember it is I who gives you this gift."

Gift?

A second passed before he felt teeth tear into his neck his mind was crying out in rejection of what it knew was coming, this wasn't what he wanted. Blinding pleasure overpowered all else, leaving nothing else in its wake and Yuuri did cry out, drowning in complete ecstasy even as he felt his life being drained away-consumed by Victor. It this was dying he welcomed it happily. Victor pulled away with the low,menacing, growl of an animal and Yuuri stared dazedly up at him as if from a distance. He was floating away ,along with all of his thoughts and concerns. He watched, frowning at the strange sight above him as he watched the unearthly beauty of this man cut into his chest, deep enough to bring drops of dark red. It made no sense but he couldn't be bothered to care. He was tired now, the darkness pulling him into a quiet,peaceful embrace. 

Yuuri's head was grabbed roughly, his face brought close to that cut and the increasing amount of red. A familiar voice was telling him to do something, the words making little sense. 

"Take what you need from me," the voice told him, strained and harsh as if enduring something Yuuri couldn't comprehend. "I will give you everything you desire. "

Yuuri reached up,placing his hand on the smooth,pale chest idly wondering how cool it felt even now. The red liquid was warm, inviting as well and carefully he let his tongue lick at it. At the moment he was beyond smell or taste, but there was something satisfying about this. Quite greedily he let himself catch all he could with tongue and lips,bringing it into his mouth and down his throat. He became slowly aware that the beautiful vision hovering above him was reacting, making sounds of contentment and pleasure. Yuuri liked thinking he was bringing such sounds out of that vision. He was frustrated when something pulled him away, and he vaguely heard words as he fell back onto the surface below him. He wasn't certain where he was, what was happening and if the glorious vision looking down at him was real. 

Maybe it was some sort of angel. Yuuri wondered that as the heavy darkness wrapped itself around him. If he was dying,such a vision made sense in a way. 

Before he gave into the shadows Yuuri wondered why he felt surprised at this vision, why did he feel it wasn't what he expected to see upon experiencing his last breath,his final heartbeat. It was wrong, something was very wrong. 

This was how he died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter--Yuuri's new beginning 
> 
> Ты такая красивая---Russian for You are so beautiful
> 
> vous serez éternellement mine--French for You will forever be mine
> 
> мой свет--- Russian for My light


	9. AWAKENING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? Poor Yuri,....how much could his fragile mind take? I toned down the last part some, I don't think it's too bad. But remember the tags so you won't be too surprised.  
> The first part is just my version of this universe's Vampire Code, created to keep peace and safety.  
> I hope you like this chapter,this one and the next are proving difficult.

Out of the chaos of the beginning there came order. It was a dreadfully slow process but for beings for whom time had less meaning, who were born out of darkness,fear and all of the most secret desires the living might possess enforcing that order would prove continuously difficult. The Council was formed out of the oldest,strongest and wisest, various codes and laws were argued over for years until an agreement could be reached, codes that were to be followed by even those who did not recognize the Council's authority. None of them would be above these rules, not even those who sought their own way to exist in a world that constantly seemed to reject what it created. 

\--- Hunting for pure sport is forbidden,such actions draw unwanted attention and threaten control over your own being.

\--Never sire a child, there is no reason to force such an existence on one far too young to fully comprehend 

\--Never sire an unwilling or unknowing, 

\--To sire is to accept full responsibility for your charge, to train,to teach, to help and, if necessary, to control until your charge is ready and capable of survival on their own

\--Never sire one who you even suspect might become something you can not control. An uncontrolled, barely trained new charge is a danger to everything, its sire, others, humans,...even itself. 

Awareness, Control, Secrecy, Caution, all these things are necessary for continued survival against those who would seek our destruction. 

Did any of them truly remembered the first one?

They now worked to make certain there is never a last one.

_____________________

Victor had made grave errors in his judgement, overlooking problems and allowing his confidence to override his reason. He knew Yuuri was surprisingly receptive, sensed what Yuuri could become, felt he might possibly surpass himself in power. He had been blinded by many things, some of which Victor himself had yet to recognize, things he had long ago dismissed as unnecessary burdens that would only make him weaker. It was control he sought, complete control over his impulses, his talents, his body and his emotions. He hadn't been aware of the crack created when he first saw that lost boy in the woods, the reason Victor changed his plans for coming to the ruined castle. 

Odd to think one who had lived so very long,experienced so many things, who possessed high intelligence and could learn so much and traveling to so many places would make such foolish mistakes in judgement. Perhaps it was due to that boy and how he affected Victor. Did it truly matter at this moment? The damage has been done. 

Everything had been changed.

 

Yuuri began his slow climb out of the darkness, feeling much more aware than he ever had before. That was the only word he could think of to explain how he felt. His mind was full of images, scattered and fragmented things that held no meaning to him. Without opening his eyes he knew it was night, the certainty filled his suddenly clear senses. He could hear the insects calling out into the darkness for company, if he focused more on them he could hear their movements, even the light steps across rock floor. 

"Yuuri?"

There was a voice nearby, so loud it hurt his ears and he flinched. " ow,...not so loud..." he head his own voice complain and even that was too loud. 

Someone was pulling him up, moving him to sit upright in the bed. His hands went to his head, holding it, trying to open his eyes an odd brightness blinded him and made his head throb. 

"What happened?" he spoke quietly as his mind slowly provided him with answers, far too slowly for his liking. Important things needed his immediate attention, he felt sure of that. Nothing was responded as it normally did. 

He remembered what happened,.. that he and Victor......images brought a rush of shame. That,he decided, should not have happened. he'd been weak. 

"Take your time, "Victor was telling him. " Everything will balance out soon, I'm right here." soothing him, calming him. 

Something wasn't quite right. His head did hurt, but it wasn't throbbing, Yuuri just assumed it was. His skin felt cold, thinking maybe he was just sick. He could have easily caught some kind of illness. " I'm cold..." 

" You will be,..at least your skin will seem cold.." Victor told him " Like mine. You'll get used to it,..that and at first everything is too loud, too close, and too much but that will also fade. The first few nights are the hardest. " 

"First few nights?" Yuuri blinked at Victor again, the brightness lessening and a face coming into focus. Why did he look so concerned? 

At least Victor had thought to get clothes back on him, though he only wore a loose shirt and pants. They might not be his, Yuuri reflected since they seemed a bit too big. 

Yuuri felt something else, something that demanded attention.

He felt hungry. This was a hunger not focused in his stomach,had very little to do with it. This was a hunger born of a deep seated need, a desire so powerful it threatened to overtake his reason. Yuuri found it becoming tougher and tougher to ignore this need, his now extended senses telling him it lay out there, beyond the ruins, in the forest and better still,in the village below. For a long moment he languished in it, the feeling, the pulse and flow that made its way through living beings. He'd never been so aware of it, not even those nights when he lay unable to sleep in the quiet of his room. Yuuri forced such thoughts away, other matters needed his attention. 

The noise was fading but things were still not right. It came to him to wonder why his body felt so different,..that for some reason he was absolutely certain he couldn't find his own pulse, couldn't fell the steady beat of his own heart and wondered if he was even breathing. He sat there,completely stunned, unable to move or speak. Everything was too clear, too real for this to be a dream. 

What happened to him? What had Victor done and why had Yuuri allowed it?

"For the first few days, until the transformation is complete and you are able to survive on your own I will be helping you. " Victor was assuring him of this in that melodious tone, the one that normally melted Yuuri into a puddle left after the rain. Normally it would work easily, and Yuuri might be convinced to lean into the man's body. 

Right at the moment, though, Yuuri's mind felt like it was starting to crack. He felt the cracks forming,creating web like veins as they went. He remembered other things about what they had done, what Victor had done. He remembered blood,warm and slightly metallic as it coursed down his throat, startlingly red drops against Victor's pearl white skin., the feeling of absolute ecstasy rushing through his body along with the noises both men had made in sharing that pleasure. 

A powerful chill ran along his spine,causing his body to shake. 

Yuuri got off the bed, trying to distance himself from Victor but he followed,grabbing onto Yuuri's body, holding him then, holding him and whispering things in different languages again and it irritated Yuuri. He couldn't understand what Victor was saying, he could barely stand Victor holding him so tightly. Yuuri caught some words, something about patience,that he needed to feed and Victor would give him all he needed, everything was going to be fine.

This wasn't what he wanted,was it? He didn't remember agreeing to this. 

Nothing felt fine, not at all, his mind was shattering. 

A part of his mind told him it didn't matter how or why, it had happened and he should accept it. Wasn't this a good thing? Yuuri wanted to be stronger, to be more confident and free of the doubts and fears that held him back all these years. His family wouldn't be ashamed of him anymore, he could make them proud and happy. 

Something deep within him snapped, some wall that had been built to protect him was absent and discovering this caused great happiness now. The hold Victor had on him, mental and emotional, the pull that served to melt him body and soul no longer existed. The absolute joy of this discovery overwhelmed everything else. Victor's manipulations were useless, his attempts at making Yuuri do what he wanted were now vain and futile. Once he felt this,once he knew it to be the truth Yuuri let go of every other link to his past self. Dark,hidden gates were thrown open, once the lock broke on one the others followed and he welcomed everything rushing through him now. The Yuuri he was now felt beyond anything he could have imagined, he wanted so much to return to his family and show them what had happened, prove to them what he could be. 

He'd never disappoint them again. 

"Yuuri, you have to listen to me. " that voice was telling him, almost pleading, very close to his ear now. "You need to trust me, I am going to help you."

Yuuri shoved him away more roughly than he intended, but he needed the distance, had to calm himself and put his thoughts back in a more acceptable order, had to make sense of what was happening to him.

"Trust you?' he spat the words out, distasteful things that they were, glaring at Victor. " Yes, that got me so much already,hasn't it?" He locked his gaze with the taller man, ecstatic when he saw Victor flinch as if he'd been struck. This was far more than he expected. 

"We can talk later, I promise we will and I'll explain, I'll apologize...." Victor's voice was actually breaking,he appeared startled by Yuuri's words and actions. 

Yuuri wondered if he was afraid, He hoped Victor was afraid. That would be an amusing change of circumstance. Victor afraid, stunningly beautiful, annoyingly arrogant Victor at his feet, aquamarine eyes looking up at him in wordless supplication. That image brought a cold smile to his lips. 

"No,...I don't believe we will. " Yuuri was quite definite in his tone, "You're free to do what you please now, just as I am. I'm going back to where I should be."

Victor reached out to grab Yuuri's arm at the wrist, holding it so tightly it would leave marks. His voice and demeanor altered to his usual arrogance. 

"You are my charge and I will not allow you to leave. " eyes harsh and cold, standing at full height, proud and confident. He was ordering Yuuri. "You have to understand, you're not ready to just walk out of here. I can't let you."

Yuuri thought it a decent performance, not Victor's best, but passable nonetheless. He smirked at the man, his own eyes right with a red/amber glow. "You don't have the strength to hold me back, I know it. I feel it.........your uncertainty, perhaps a bit of fear-oh,I hope it is fear...." his smile widened into something wicked and cruel. He was taking a smug pleasure in his discovery. " You wanted me to be this,didn't you? "

Still Victor stood firm, immovable, this was his responsibility after all. A new vampire was far too dangerous to go around without control, without guidance, and on one with Yuuri's strength ,control must be forced if necessary. 

"Not like this,.."Victor admitted " You're not thinking clearly, it's always too much to handle at first and I don't want to have to hurt you. "

Yuuri regarded the slender hand and its hold on his wrist, the corrupted joy he felt vanishing from his eyes. "True, you've hurt me enough already. You don't have to worry about me, you've done what you wanted. Now you can leave me alone safe and happy knowing you got what you wanted once again. You don't have to pretend anymore, your work is done,I may not be exactly what you wanted me to be but I doubt you really care. "

Victor blinked, sudden realizations going through his mind like lightning. " You were never like that to me.... I only wanted.." He wondered when he'd become so cold, why he hadn't noticed it until now. He didn't want to know how Yuuri saw him, nor did he want to think that maybe Yuuri had only been playing along with him hoping to escape. What had he allowed himself to become?

Yuuri shrugged,unconcerned. "I'll make sure everyone knows you did this, you can be proud of your work. "

"Yuuri........" he spoke quietly, trying to reach the Yuuri being swallowed by the shadows. "Прости" 

Yuuri sneered at him, "I have no idea what that means but it means nothing to me, Victor." He mocked Victor's current,soft, compelling voice feeling and ignoring the hurt in the other man's gaze. He was an excellent performer. Yuuri felt more impatient now, the hunger rising, his want to return home rising along with it. He wanted to be free of this place,to be free of Victor and his plans. "I'm not falling for your lies, let me go!" 

With a strength that surprised both men, Yuuri shook Victor off sending his body into the air a short distance and colliding with the wall. With a loud thump he bounced off the wall and landed in a pile in the space between bed and wall. Landing without sound or movement. Yuuri couldn't kill him, not like that, but he could definitely hurt him. Wanted to hurt him. 

It felt good to do that. 

It was intoxicating, this sudden freedom Yuuri felt, as if he could do anything and there existed nothing and no one capable of stopping him. A part of him wanted to destroy the one who created him, but another part relished in what he had become. He no longer cared the circumstances behind his current situation, why should it matter now when he had quickly risen above Victor's intentions. The silver haired man was lying there motionless, crumpled by the wall he'd been thrown against, and Yuuri couldn't find it within himself to care. Ending his miserable existence would do nothing, better to let him survive and continue on in fear of what might happen. What Yuuri might decide in all the decades and centuries to come. 

Thoughts like that pleased him. 

Yuuri was free. 

If he was free, it made sense that the others should be freed. They were only innocents caught and used by Victor as he had been after all. It would be cruel,leaving them here to starve without their loved ones ever knowing their fate. He knew where they were being held, that place down in what had once been a dungeon. No one deserved to be treated that way, used as food and slaves. Yuuri made his way there, following memory and that strangely powerful knowledge of their warmth, their life,their blood. The closer he got the stronger it became. That hunger driving him forward. He became frustrated that he seemed to be moving much slower than he should be, a sudden heaviness encroaching on him as if he were very tired. He shouldn't be tired,hadn't he just woken from sleep and it was hours until dawn. 

The sounds of metal clanging, of footsteps, of voices and even breathing were far too loud here, magnified by a force Yuuri couldn't yet control. He had to control it, the noise, the obscene clearness of noises, of touch and sight would drive him insane if he didn't. Victor should have warned him. Yuuri should have been more careful, maybe he never should have left his family in the first place. There seemed to be a books worth of things Victor should have told him, but Yuuri wanted nothing more to do with him. 

He was free,....he must free the other captives.

They were there as he expected, cowering in their cells, staring at him with fear and expectation as if awaiting commands. 

The other part of Yuuri found he liked this, the way they kept a distance even though they knew they could never escape. The flow of their blood called to him, fighting against his efforts to remain focused. He came here to set them free, to get them far away before Victor recovered and that could be anytime. It was so easy to open the cell, to step inside and face them but they were too afraid to do anything. The door was open and yet they stayed huddled together in a corner, shuddering and staring at him with wide,anxious eyes. 

"It's open, Go!" he shouted at them,quickly becoming angry. There wasn't time for this, if Victor found them they'd all be out of luck. "Come on,..we have to leave..."

Yuuri walked closer to them, intending on urging them on with a lot more urgency, but closeness made his hunger rise to levels far beyond anything he could hope to control. His mind split, one observing from a distance,unable to stop the other part from acting on its horrible new instincts. 

Blood was what he wanted,what he needed so intensely it hurt. Deep inside he was screaming, wanting to stop, begging to stop but nothing got through to the Yuuri he watched calmly approach a young man chained by an ankle and impatiently tear open his throat with his quite sharp and sizable canine teeth. Nothing stood in his way, blood rushing out over his face once he hit the main veins and arteries. He was hungry and his instincts told him this was what he needed, ignoring the part of himself that was revolted by such animalistic actions seemed necessary. There was no one here to help him control these new desires. At the moment he didn't want to be controlled. The dark part of him wanted what it wanted. Craved what it craved. 

It felt so warm in his hands, this blood, deep red,warm and inviting wherever it touched on his body, the memory of being warm returning to him. It had been a long time since he'd felt so warm. Victor was ice, down to his heart, just solid ice. Yuuri gulped down what he could, the taste wasn't exactly what he craved but it would sate him for now. Yuuri set about freeing all of them, ripping chains from limbs or limbs from chains, whichever was faster and easier than he imagined it would be. He was surprising himself. The screams barely registered in his mind now, and he no longer cared if Victor heard. He found himself wondering what Victor would think,seeing him here surrounded by blood and death. 

There was quite a lot of blood involved, much of it sprayed throughout the cells and the occupants as well as on himself. Blood and other things. 

He watched these things happen, feeling the twisted joy he experienced, that part of himself that had split away wanted very much to die. But that part was no longer in control. Yuuri wanted to be strong, confident and more able to stand on his own. His fractured brain told him his was fine, that he would grow stronger and confident, that he wouldn't be controlled by anyone ever again. That he he didn't need to rely on someone as cold and manipulative as Victor. He would silence that other part, the one that was now cowering in a dark corner of his mind, so he could be completely free. 

He didn't need to rely on anyone. 

Yuuri walked out of the ruins, still wanting to return home. That was what he wanted,once he set the others free he had decided he would go back,leaving the ruins and Victor far behind. they'd help him, of course they would, why would they turn him away when he needed them? His shattered mind told him these things, made him believe what he'd done was necessary. After all, Victor himself had said those people could never leave, that it would be better to kill them, so he was only doing what had to be done. What he'd done made perfect sense. 

He was still getting used to this new life, the sharpness of his senses, his unexpected strength and wondered what else might present itself to him. Yuuri felt more comfortable now, he had fed and was mildly sated and was finally headed back home. His family must be worried, he'd have to apologize to all of them. Especially his friend Phichit, who must be hurt that Yuuri used him to cover his journey up the mountain. It would be good to see Phichit again, to just sit and talk and laugh.

But first Yuuri knew he needed to clean up all the blood, or as much as he could in the first stream he found.

He couldn't show up like this,could he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прости--- Forgive me in Russian
> 
> Yuuri is heading home and hopefully Victor will wake and go after him
> 
> Dammit Victor, letting your emotions rule your mind even if Yuuri believes you're cold.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm just adding a couple things, thank you to everyone -the response has been a lot more than I ever expected . I will get the next chapter out as soon as I can, might be a week at most, since it is quite an emotional chapter and is taking time. I also might have to add a chapter or so more than I planned. I hope if you read my story you will continue to enjoy it.   
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments so far, I hope all of you will stick this out to the end.


	10. Wicked Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well.I finished it. This is a long chapter, one you might find very emotional. I hope you don't hate me for this, writing this was depressing  
>  Had to do a quick edit,that will teach me to post a chapter and then be away for a day.....sorry if it messed up the chapter for anyone.
> 
> Poor messed up Yuuri returns to the village, his mind twisted and shattered. Victor is on his way. 
> 
> Things are going right to hell...

He'd fallen asleep out of pure exhaustion, his lack of sleep these past nights catching up on him and creating vivid dreams, tonight's was of the last time he had spoken with Yuuri. That warm afternoon in their usual spot, under a tree far from everyone. Since childhood they came here to talk, to play or just share a comfortable silence. In his dream they were children again, running and laughing on some warm and sunny late spring day. A memory that brought both great happiness and intense sorrow. He missed his friend, the only person he'd ever felt so close to, could talk to about anything.

Well, almost anything. 

In the dream he could almost feel the grass under his bare feet, the soft cool wind playing with his hair,carrying the scent of flowers, and the sun on his face. It was so close to being real. So close he was sure he heard someone calling his name. The voice wasn't filled with joy though,...there was an almost desperate urgency, one that struck him to the core. 

Phichit woke with a start, thrown out of his dream by what he heard. Someone had called his name, not just any someone,but the one person whose voice he feared he would never hear say his name-or anything for that matter. He sat up in the bed, Yuuri's bed, breathing hard and shuddering with a cold, damp sweat, his body and the bad damp with it. Using the sleeve of his nightshirt he wiped at the sweat beading on his face, staring into the shadows. There was no one else in the room, he was alone. 

But then he heard Yuuri call his name again, from somewhere out beyond this inn, though it seemed loud no one else seemed affected. He didn't hear anyone else awaken, no sounds of voices or movements. Hearing the voice once more, Phichit felt compelled to seek out the answer. He had to know, had to follow that voice. He rose from his bed, dressed and puled on his boots before heading out into the night. Quiet and careful not to be seen or heard. If Yuuri was calling him, if Yuuri needed him, he couldn't ignore even the possibility. 

There was someone under the tree, a form mostly hidden by shadows but even this made Phichit's heart jump. His mind told him that he should be more careful, that this sudden appearance and the voice Phichit had heard wasn't exactly right or normal. But he wanted to believe, wanted his friend back so very much that even if this wasn't real, if this was only some delusion brought on by lack of sleep and worry he wouldn't care. This was what he wanted. The closer he got,the faster he moved until he stopped a short distance away, happily stunned by what waited for him here in their secret place. 

Yuuri stood before him and Phichit could barely control his absolute joy and relief. Seeing the man here where they often came to talk made all his fears melt away, if only for a short time, Yuuri didn't seem to be in good shape and that realization brought a new wave of concern. His friend was acting strangely, seeming as if he was unaffected by seeing his friend after so many days. His clothes were sticking close to his body, his dark hair slicked back from his face , the usually bright, welcoming eyes were oddly unfocused and dull.

"You're wet,.....and that isn't....is it?..." he couldn't see it all that well in the darkness but there were stains on his damp shirt. What had happened to Yuuri? Phichit threw all his worries quickly aside in favor of throwing his arms around his friend. "You're back, that's what matters. They'll be so happy,...your mother has been beside herself with grief......we didn't know what happened..."

Yuuri pushed him away rougher than Phichit expected, something definitely wasn't right. He didn't know what Yuuri had been through, what might have happened , but he was back. Right now that was all that mattered, that his friend was back and Phichit would make certain he got whatever help he needed. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry everyone." Yuuri's spoke the words, though they seemed to come out flat, almost disconnected to the required emotions behind those words. Yet he didn't notice, didn't seem to care. He seemed almost empty. 

Phichit noticed and he felt a sudden chill in his body. Yuuri looked pale, even in the dim moonlight, and though he was damp, his hair flat against his head he wasn't shivering his skin had felt cold as well when Phichit held him. 

"We need to get you inside, wake the others and send for a doctor." He told Yuuri, convincing himself that his friend would be fine. He found his way back to them, now they would care for him until he was well again. 

"No,....not yet." Yuuri's eyes were a bright amber/red color now as they regarded the smaller young man with interest. Something was bringing him out of that disinterested state. "I want to see them, to show them I'm alright, but not right now. "First I have to apologize to you,Phichit, for causing you so much trouble."

Phichit smiled, finding he was more than a little hesitant now. This could easily be just one of the lucid dreams he'd participated in since he came to stay with Yuuri's family, it wouldn't be surprising if he woke up alone in Yuuri's bed as he had many times. That might explain his unease at his friend's actions. He wasn't acting like he usually did,not at all. Phichit wondered what his friend had been through and if that explained the wrongness Phichit felt. An odd thought kept creeping into his mind, something he brushed away at first as nonsense, but it lingered and was growing stronger. 

What if this isn't Yuuri? What if everything that had been Yuuri had been taken away and this was what remained?

It was ridiculous, these thoughts and these feelings of dread and uncertainty. 

When had he taken a step back, when had he felt it necessary to gain a little more distance from his friend?

 

In his shattered mind Yuuri had wanted to return home, telling himself he would be safe there, safe and warm and among those who loved him. That had been his intention on leaving the castle and Victor. Somehow things were becoming twisted in his mind now, he was doing things,thinking things, he couldn't control. The darkness told him they would never accept him,not like this, not the monster he'd become. He didn't belong here anymore. They would live, and they would die, trapped in their fragile state. But he would live on. Better to cut ties now, and if he insisted on coming here perhaps he could hunt. Victor told him of hunting, it was necessary in order for them to survive and it was instinctive, burned into all of them like everything else gained once you were turned. Like the extended,sharper senses, his strength and speed- all of it new and untested for him. He wasn't even close to being in top form. 

He needed to practice, to fully discover and develop his new talents. Despite that pesky inner voice's objections, something that he found easier to ignore now, the hunger was rising again. This time it felt stronger, more insistent and more compelling. He regarded the man before him, feeling all the emotions he radiated and the quickening beat of his heart. 

"Really,Yuuri,we can talk later." Phichit forced himself to stay calm,Yuuri needed him and he couldn't ignore him. Certainly not now when it seemed Yuuri needed him more than ever. "We have to get you back home, get you out of those wet clothes and get you warm before you catch some illness. You just came back to us, after all." 

Yuuri's eyes suddenly became a bright red/amber as something wakened within him, a secret knowledge and the smile he gave Phichit was one of a hunter discovering its preys weakness.

"That is what you want, isn't it?" his voice altered from the flat, cold tone to a soft, pleasing one. " To see my body without these frustrating clothes, ...maybe you want to touch me as well?"

Phichit would have stepped back at least another step but that gaze held him in an inescapable grip, "I - it's not that way- " his voice was faltering, he was stumbling over words and thoughts and images that were assaulting him all at once. 

"No, but I'm right, I know I'm right. I can feel it." Yuuri's smile widened,for a moment looking beyond where Phichit stood into the darkness and something only he could see, gauging how much time he had to complete his own performance. Victor would be proud. He wanted Victor to be proud. 

"We're friends,..we've always been friends.." Phichit asserted. 

Yuuri stepped forward carefully, advancing on his friend slowly, his eyes not leaving those of his intended target. 

"But you want more than that,..don't you?" Yuuri stopped very close to him, barely an arm's distance away his eyes bright with dark amusement and malice. Another glance in the distance before returning his attention to the now shaking young man. "You've even been sleeping in my bed,... but you don't need to feel any shame. You want what you want and why shouldn't you have it? "

Yuuri reached out with one hand, his fingers touching Phichit's face in a lazy, soft and darkly loving caress. He was quite pleased when his friend leaned into the touch without thinking about his actions. Somewhere Yuuri felt sorry for this young man, but he wouldn't allow anymore than that. Emotional involvement would only complicate matters, Victor had been right in closing off his feelings. People like this were so fragile, he had once been so fragile. 

This was not right,not in any sense of the word, he wanted his Yuuri back. This was not his Yuuri, not the Yuuri he had known since childhood, since his family came to this village. Phichit hoped this was one of those dreams, one of the horrible ones where he'd imagined what might have become of his friend. 

"Yuuri..?" a question, maybe a plea escaped Phichit's lips as Yuuri drew himself closer

Yuuri's lips were very close to Phichit's ear, close enough to almost graze his skin, teasing for a time before whispering "I will be very pleased to accept what you are offering me, Phichit, my dearest friend...."

Yuuri brought his face,his lips close to Phichit's neck then, enjoying how his friend reacted with a shudder and a low moan, placing one soft, almost loving kiss there. The rapid heartbeat,the urgent flow of blood a sit coursed through such a young,healthy and so very alive man was far more intoxicating than anything Yuuri ever experienced. This was what he needed, what he craved with such overwhelming force. Victor must be proud, he was a quick study despite Victor's failure as a teacher and Yuuri was determined now to grow stronger, to go beyond whatever Victor thought he could be. He would do it without Victor. 

Yuuri's gaze focused one last time on the one he'd been waiting for. The one who had been in such a hurry to get here, so intent on stopping him and the one Yuuri wanted to perform for this time. The one who was just in time to witness but far too late to stop what was happening. He smiled a completely wicked,knowing grin hearing his name being shouted just as he sank his teeth into the welcoming, tanned neck, tearing through flesh and muscle to find what he sought. The dark part of him said it would be easy, this hunt,this game. It was easy and felt so very good. He kept his eyes on the intruder, holding his friend and taking his life slowly. He heard the voice shouting other things, words and phrases in many languages but Yuuri ignored it. He was far beyond caring, this felt much better than the others, here life pulsed and flowed with all the vigor of one young and in good health. This would finally sate his hunger. 

He was so lost in his senses, in the consuming ecstasy obtained as he drank that he forgot about the one who had been so very desperate to stop him. At the moment it was the absolute last thing concerning him. The blood was what he wanted, he dug his fangs deeper seeking more. He was feeling so many things at once now, all of it threatened to overwhelm him but now he was learning to control it. Victor had spoken often about control. Yuuri would learn and he would become something beyond what Victor might have seen. The man was such a beautiful idiot.

All at once said idiot was grabbing him from behind, much tighter than he had before causing anger to rise within him. 

Yuuri was snarling as he tore his mouth away from his prey, "You're interrupting me." his tone was threatening, his eyes dark. He was very much an animal whose food some carrion eater was trying to steal from him. 

Victor held on, standing there holding onto the inexperienced vampire, the one he had sired and was obligated to stop from destroying himself. In all his years he had never wanted to sire, never felt the need, never wanting the responsibility. Something about this man made him feel things,want things that would definitely complicate the solitary life he had chosen. He would admit to being a fool later. Now Victor had to face the mistakes he'd made, the terrible flaws in his logic. He had failed Yuuri. Now Victor needed some way to reach him before he was lost forever. Before others would come to hunt him down.

"Yuuri, you have to hear me, listen to me.." Victor didn't know how much time they had, between the villagers that might find them and the hunters who might already be aware of Victor's mistakes , Yuuri needed him more than he knew. "Pay attention to what you're doing right now. Focus on what you're doing and why. This man is your friend,you told me as much,remember that. "

Yuuri didn't want to think, he wanted to be free. To do what he wanted. "If you are so desperate to save this one, I can make him like your slaves." his blood stained moth curved in that wicked smile. "I can keep him or give him to you as a replacement. This one is stronger than the others."

Victor flinched, images of what he'd found in the dungeons returning to his mind. Yuuri wasn't thinking correctly, his mind clouded by too much input and he lacked the control necessary to control any of it. "You don't want that. You know what that would mean,Yuuri, you killed the others to set them free. Do you remember that?"

Yuuri hesitated, a part of him knew the dying man in his arms, and that part did not wish to remember. There were also vague images of the people left in cells below the castle, images playing in his mind like photographs or paintings. The body he held was bleeding, there was blood everywhere including in Yuuri's mouth and throat. From a long distance he saw other images. He immediately worked to reject all of it. Victor was trying to manipulate him again, to trick him into doing what he wanted.

"Leave me alone," Yuuri demanded it, "You're making me wish I had destroyed you."

"That would, perhaps unfortunately, not be as easy as you might think. " Victor was taking Yuuri's hesitation as a good sign. Maybe he hadn't been too late after all. "You need to focus on what I am telling you. If you wish to survive this night you have to listen. We will sort matters out between us later, now just listen. " 

Victor brought them down to the ground, both of them kneeling, Victor still gripping Yuuri's body as tightly as he could manage and the body of Yuuri's friend resting across Yuuri's lap. He was dying. A slow, painful death from the injuries to his throat and blood loss -though little was coming from the body right now. Much of it was in and on Yuuri. Yuuri hadn't resisted,hadn't forced him away, not yet at least. Victor decided there was a chance.

"If you manage to do that,to make your friend a mindless slave like the others is that what you really want for him? The friend you knew is gone, neither of us can get him back now, you've gone too far for that. " Victor went on, keeping his voice quiet, keeping his own desperation at bay. If he could make Yuuri see the truth, to find a way through his clouded mind... "What do you want for him,Yuuri, you have to make that decision now. You're done feeding,aren't you?"

Yuuri didn't feel he urge to feed anymore, his mind felt a bit clearer. Victor's words making a little more sense. He knew the body he held, and recognized it as he felt his senses returning. It was getting colder, the person he held in his arms, and there were horrible noises that began to chill even his cold body. He looked down at the man in his arms.

"Phichit?" 

No..........he couldn't possibly have done this.

No........no...........he wouldn't do this to Phichit. He trusted Yuuri.

His friend was dying, because of what he had done. He was killing his friend, kneeling there and waiting as the life was being slowly taken away. Waiting as if this was some sort of sick entertainment. This was enough to bring most of his clarity rushing back, bringing horrible pain and guilt along with it. 

What had he done?

Why had he allowed this to happen?

What had he allowed himself to become?

"Phichit,.....no- I can't....you have to do something." actual tears were forming in his eyes,Yuuri wasn't sure if that was possible, but he didn't care. "Save him.." he was pleading

Victor sighed deeply, resting his head on Yuuri's shoulder. "The decision is not rightfully mine to make, though if I am forced I will do what is required." he admitted, his voice heavily accented now. "You will hate me more than you do now in that case. Stay focused and listen. " The man he held was shaking now, "Your choice. He is your friend. It would be best to end his life now, quickly and end his suffering. You can not make him like us, and I doubt you would want him as your slave. "

"I can't..." he didn't have the strength, or the will to do such a thing.

"He is dying already, you feel it. What has been done because of my impatience and ignorance must be dealt with. Now it falls to you. Leave him this way and he might become completely devoted to you, he is strong , he might yet survive and you can help him to survive. But what do you want for him?" 

What did he want? He wanted everything to go back to the way it was, wanted his friend back, smiling and laughing as he usually was. The one who'd supported him all these years,....the one who was lying in his arms struggling to survive. Yuuri didn't want a slave,didn't want Phichit to be what he was becoming. There was still that part of him that took an obscene joy in this moment, in holding his dying friend and feeling life escaping him. He wanted to die. But he was already dead. Yuuri wasn't sure he would ever be able to truly hate Victor. 

But right now he hated himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is fractured, Phichit is laid to rest in a secret place, Yuuri must come to terms with his new existence and Victor must face the consequences of his over confidence.  
> No more death. but a lot more angst. Things are far from okay between these two, Yuuri is broken and needs to find his way now and fight his own darkness.
> 
> I hope all of you will stick this story to the bitter end, I intend on leaving the end open for possible continuations, if there is interest, But this will also stand on its own, with 3 or 4 more chapters   
> Thank you for the kudos and continued support, comments and kudos are welcome but not necessary! 
> 
> This was tough for me,especially in my edits. I really liked Phichit.


	11. The Failure of Hubris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubris: NOUN excessive pride or self-confidence,arrogance,conceit,pride,self-importance.
> 
> I hope after the last chapter all of you are still hanging in,reading and enjoying this story and I'm grateful to all of you and your support.  
> I did some research for this chapter to set a timeline and place for Victor's awakening, 
> 
> I decided this chapter will focus on Victor, a bit of his past and his thoughts . Just to get a little more insight into him. It is a bit short though. Don't worry about Yuuri too much, he isn't going to be manipulated anymore, he isn't taking Victor's crap now.

Victor Nikiforov had been born into privilege, held isolated and protected among the royal aristocracy of tsarist Russia( or Muscovy if you prefer) has was given everything he wanted, everything he could never dream of asking for, well educated, well groomed and raised to take his proper place in his family. Much had been expected of him, even as the young boy who once met the very first Tsar himself, Ivan IV relishing in all the attention he received being such a good looking and charming boy. They were as enchanted with him as he was with them. The shining, golden brightness of Moscow drew him in. He could wed into the royal family one day, he remembered hearing that often as he grew. It was a world of excess, of power and luxury and war. The lands of Moscow and of Rus were expanding, the world was noticing and everything was new and glorious to him. Everyone loved him, fawned over him, he was convinced there was nothing he couldn't achieve for the great Tsar and his people. 

He had been a young man when he and his family arrived at this castle, tall and proud and full of the brightest hopes for his future. Emerging after a long and grueling journey by ship and carriage to this kingdom that no longer existed. Back then the castle had been magnificent, not nearly as much as what he knew in Moscow, but impressive enough. He knew to appreciate beauty and artistry. It was one of countless subjects he had been taught to prepare him for his future. A future forever altered by what happened here. Perhaps that was what drew him here at times during these long centuries, the memory of what had been, the fragile dreams of a young man on the verge of greatness. How easily it had all been torn from his grasp. How willingly had he reached out for it. Being among noble society one rarely dealt in any reality besides the one they had carefully crafted, one that kept them safe and secluded in their own little world. 

It wasn't until Victor had been thrust quite violently out of that secluded little world that he realized his reality wasn't anything like the true reality. The first decade was the hardest, struggling to survive until he met others who were kind enough to take him, teach him and provide friendships- one of which he kept even now. Christophe had been a bright spot in that dark beginning. Victor doubted he would have survived those first years without the man who would become so much to him, teacher,friend, companion,lover and so much more. They made much better friends than anything else and deciding this, spent decades traveling,learning and enjoying themselves. It was Chris who told him not to travel here, that dwelling in the past would do him more harm than good. But Victor had allowed himself to fall into melancholy, something he often did, though this time he felt it far deeper than before. 

He knew why he had come here, maybe Chris suspected it as well, his friend knew once Victor made up his mind very little could prevent him from following through with his plans. If not for that cute,dark haired little boy he discovered while on the hunt, everything would not be like this. Victor himself would not be standing where he was, deep in the catacombs beneath the ruined castle beside the now fully grown dark haired man as they placed the body inside what was either an empty stone coffin. No torches lit this place now, none were needed. They stood here among the long dead, thick webs created by spiders or dust from ancient remains. The atmosphere was heavy and oppressive here even without the current circumstances. If there had been a body in the coffin before it was long decayed into nothing. The white wolf Victor used as a familiar was now sitting close by Yuuri's side, silent and watchful. Victor felt slighted, obviously alliances had been altered. 

The man beside him held silent, as cold and distant as he had been since they'd returned here, Yuuri insisting on carrying his friend and glaring in response to Victor's objections. 

There was nothing Victor could say. The damage had been done. He had quite possibly done what had been done to him so very long ago in this very castle. What he had done was inexcusable. He expected Yuuri's anger, his pain and hatred but he only received this terrible silence. In Victor's mind this was far worse. 

"You will teach me everything, " Yuuri spoke in that cold, demanding tone he now used when he chose to address Victor. "I am going to survive, I will do this on my own and it is your responsibility to tell me how I can do this. "

Victor nodded "Yuuri, I .." he tried

Those harsh eyes met his again, "I can't talk to you yet. " he shot back, " Just do as I ask for once. " then those eyes re;eased him, turning to face the coffin "Leave me alone here."

Yet. That was something. It would soon be daylight, he knew Yuuri must be exhausted but he could only respect his wishes and leave him there in silent mourning. This would be Yuuri's first experience in this, but not his last. Victor had experienced the loss of so many during his long existence, most people lived such short lives many of his kind stayed away from too much involvement with them,knowing the pain that comes with loss. One could get accustomed to grief. 

Victor had failed quite miserably in his first attempt at siring a new vampire. Yuuri was proving himself to be everything Victor had expected , it seemed possible he would go beyond those expectations. He had been foolish in thinking he could easily handle such a charge, one who could so easily adapt to the transformation and so quickly learn to use their new talents. Yuuri reminded him of himself in those dark years. He had been the idiot Yuuri called him in not recognizing how similar they were, in not taking precautions against what had happened. Walking back to the bedchamber Victor's thought kept returning to his own beginnings, to when he had been a new vampire left to his own devices, alone,afraid and fighting his own darkness. 

Despite everything, he was all that Yuuri had right now. Even if it meant Victor would lose the last tenuous thread holding him to this existence in the end, he could not abandon him. He walked these ruins, memories alight in his mind, memories of parties,music,dancing,laughter,conversation and drink. Memories of a life he'd been thrown out of because of one night. Even before his own awakening Victor had no difficulty giving in to his own darker impulses, he did what he wanted, deserved all the gifts bestowed upon him, the most rare and exquisite things were preferred. What was the use in owning such treasures if you couldn't show them off, brag about how unique and rare they were? He deserved the greatest treasures of life. 

Perhaps his arrogance had led to that night. It would be fitting in many ways, a noble born young man who was utterly clueless as to how his family managed such a privileged life of comfort and wealth would be taken down by someone who had lived long enough to understand how life truly worked. Victor had been born into a time of war, of expansion,conquest, of power and control. 

He felt ashamed that despite those dark years, despite all the decades after, he discovered he still fell back into old habits. Those old habits driving him to repeat what had happened to himself and he knew Yuuri deserved better. If it wasn't too late and the darkness that lurked inside Yuuri could be controlled. If not, what would he have to do? A vampire,new or experienced, as drunk with hunger and instinct as Yuuri had been would not be allowed to exist. 

Lying on the large bed, hands below his head as it rested on a fine down pillow, Victor wondered what he was doing and why. What had he wanted and how could he hope to fix the damage he'd done in his arrogance? He didn't want Yuuri to struggle as he had, but what could he possibly achieve if Yuuri continued to block him out. He hadn't left, that was a good sign, if only because Yuuri knew he needed training. Victor could work with that, even if it was a tiny,dying spark, hope was hope. 

He had no desire to lose the one thing preventing him from continuing on with his initial plans for returning to this castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter:
> 
> Can something so fractured be repaired, would it be something completely different than what you started with?  
> There is darkness in their future.
> 
> I added some new tags in preparation for the next chapter which I am currently writing, you might be interested in whats coming.


	12. Somewhere Between Love and Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post tomorrow, but I finished this early,I liked it and I can relax tomorrow. 
> 
> I hope all of you enjoy this chapter, I think it turned out pretty good. I guess you can call it Yuuri's revenge. But we also learn more about Victor. 
> 
> I tried my best at a sexy very slightly smutty scene, Yuuri deserves it after all he's been through.  
> Once again thank you to everyone, all the kudos and comments are appreciated

The next few days Victor did his best to tell Yuuri everything he could, about his own turning and how much of a disaster that had been. How he had spent ten years trying to survive and face his new existence, until help had found him. He didn't feel comfortable enough to tell all his experienced during those long,dark years at the beginning. Those were things that would only serve to harm and nor heal the damage done. He gave lessons and lectures on what Yuuri should be able to do now, his extended senses, the increase in strength, speed and stamina. The strong instincts and impulses that would need to be kept under tight control, and he saw the pain in Yuuri's eyes with his own horrible memories. Considering how quickly and strongly Yuuri had adapted he would need to be extra cautious and vigilant, it would be easy for him to give in to those dark impulses. That could not be allowed, not again.

He spoke of the Council, of the laws created to keep the peace and help them survive in a world that would seek their death if they knew the truth. That, too, brought darkness to those eyes. Yuuri sat in silence, never uttering a sound, no questions, no comments or rebuttals- just that cold silence he wrapped himself in like a blanket ever since he emerged from the catacombs. He was a cold,silent and distant presence through the long days and nights, carrying his sorrows concealed deep in that silence. When Victor managed to face him, the once bright and open gaze became covered by anger and pain. The Council and its members were a very closely guarded secret, he'd been told they rarely meet in the same location and if you ever came to meet them it was never something good. It was always best to stay out of their sight. 

Victor spoke of the others, scattered around the world and existing in secrecy, of his travels and the small group of friends he collected over the years. He felt determined to tell Yuuri all he could, to not hide what the new vampire needed to know. Victor himself had been turned through deception, seduced by a man who seemed to know every dark corner of his mind and accepted all of it, using that knowledge to his advantage. The younger, more naive Victor suffered greatly because of his curiosity and lack of reason. In the end he had been left alone, unable to return to the life he knew, his family or his friends--all of them were long gone now. He doubted anyone alive remembered them. He could never forget. This would be Yuuri's fate as well, watching his friends and family die and the years pass until only he remembered them. 

That was why he valued his friendship with Chris, he needed someone that understood, that wouldn't be so easily taken away. He trusted Chris. It was he that took Victor in, sheltering and training him when he was at his lowest point, when he would have gladly sought a way to end his existence. Chris hadn't turned his back on him when they Council's hunters discovered him, knowing he existed in defiance of their rules. They had mercy for the unfortunate, unwillingly created new vampire but they also warned and restricted him. Victor spent all his years evading their eyes. But he'd brought their attention on him now.

Whatever his plans for Yuuri were in the beginning, now Victor only felt conflicted. His last revelation to Yuuri before the younger man slipped away into the shadows, before he rejected all contact with Victor was the final admittance of his complete failure. The consequences he would be forced to face if they ever found him.

The Council's restrictions on him had been absolute, to them he was a constant source of danger and not only because of his rebellious nature. They explicitly ordered him that he was never to sire a new vampire. Never. 

He had never been one to do as he was told. 

Victor had intentionally signed the order that would lead to his destruction. 

He didn't know if he had cared about that outcome when he went about his plans. His thoughts were not the same then as they were now. Now he couldn't say with any certainty what he wanted for whatever time he had left. 

 

Victor hadn't seen Yuuri since that night. He wasn't certain where or what Yuuri was hunting, he knew he took the wolf with him and sometimes he would hear that familiar howl in the night. He was still there, physically there in the ruins, wandering deep in his thoughts and often made his way down to where his friend lay in his coffin. Victor didn't know where or if he rested himself, perhaps he chose to stay down there with his lost friend and those brighter memories. He wondered if the damage was beyond any chance of repair, that one night Yuuri would leave on his hunt and never return. Victor would never blame him if he chose that path. For once Yuuri deserved to decide his own fate. 

 

It was on the eighth day, not long after the sun rose on a grey and chilly early winter morning, that Yuuri appeared in the doorway of his bed chamber, standing there glaring at a completely surprised and completely naked Victor, who had been lying on the bed considering what he should do now. Sleep had been far from a concern and he always preferred sleeping nude. For Yuur's sake he had gone against his preferences but he hadn't expected this. 

Still silent, the cold rage remaining in Yuuri's eyes as he regarded Victor in much the way his wolf considered its prey. There seemed to be nothing left of the Yuuri that existed before his impulse driven rampage. Victor might be in danger here, though right now he was too intrigued by this unexpected development to care. 

"I want to hate you," his words were harsh, his tone irritated, and fire blazed in his eyes as he looked over at Victor, currently too involved in his thoughts to notice or perhaps he didn't care about Victor's current state. "I've tried, but I can't. It's your fault, all of this is your fault."

In his present situation Victor would have agreed to anything Yuuri said or demanded of him. Absolutely anything, without question or objection. He was probably fortunate that Yuuri did not realize the true power he held over him. He felt Yuuri's anger, his confusion and even knowing one viable reason he'd come here after staying away so long, Victor would not be easily disposed of. No experienced vampire ever would be, the longer they existed the more dangerous they became. 

The dark parts of his own nature were suddenly very eager to let Yuuri try. 

"You're right, it is all my fault. " he agreed quietly, carefully, not taking his eyes off the raven haired man, not that he wanted to look away right now, but that was another matter. Looking into those deep brown eyes, Victor got a hint of the reason Yuuri was here and it was a far better challenge than he'd first expected. 

"I want to take you apart, to shatter you like you did to me. " Yuuri wanted that more than anything right now, he wanted to destroy Victor, to make him beg. To take apart that arrogant, distant and manipulative creature as Yuuri himself had been broken. In his mind it was only fair. He regarded Victor with a dark gaze full of lust and long pent up emotions. 

His mind felt completely overwhelmed lately, his thought and emotions a complete mess. The images of what he had done haunted him and he couldn't handle the chaos inside him anymore. It had to end. If it didn't he knew he'd be lost forever and by then he might welcome whatever came to put an end to his torment. He needed desperately to find a focus for everything, something or some way to let the growing tension and anxiety he felt out of his mind and body. 

Didn't Victor enjoy having the focus of attention be on him? Didn't he usually demand all the attention? 

That was why he finally broke down and returned to this bed chamber, focused on the hunt, he shed his clothing, his gaze locked on his prey. 

"This is where it began for you,isn't it? " his voice was mocking Victor, taunting him with the discoveries Yuuri had made. He had been listening to Victor, though he'd never made any outward sign of it. 

"This is why you keep this bed, did you enjoy your own turning so very much?" Yuuri went on, his fury relentless and his control on it wearing at him. 

Yuuri's words and one were spiteful, vicious and his gaze almost feral. This sudden alteration startled Victor, his body on full alert not really knowing what Yuuri intended. This was a dangerous situation in any case. One that should be handled with care and caution. Deep inside, though, Victor had to admit he was becoming very turned on by this display. 

That fact only increased the danger.

" You know I didn't," he kept his eyes on the dark haired man and his searing gaze. "I was abandoned, left to my own devices. I told you all of that." 

Yuuri smirked at him,standing now at the foot of the bed. "Is that why you chose to torment me, out of some twisted revenge?" 

"You have every right to be angry at me, " that was the truth, he was glad the silence had been broken between them but he didn't want it to be this way. "I do not know what I wanted beyond my selfish need to show them they were wrong. I wanted to create something they would notice, proving I am not flawed. "

His desires had been selfish in the beginning, when he watched the boy grow and felt the possibilities lying dormant inside him. Victor had done his best to remain impersonal, unaffected as he planned for his new purpose. He would stop being treated as such an outcast by almost every other vampire he met. It was true, without Christophe Victor would never have survived. 

"Of course I have a right to my anger, " Yuuri's hands were on the carved wood ,gripping it tightly , his arms stiff with tension. "But I still can not hate you. I was nothing to you, no more than something you wanted to create. Something to show off to others. I am angry, and part of me hopes you get what you deserve when they catch up to you. " 

He meant those words, meant every last word and thought behind them. If the hunters victor spoke of found him then Yuuri wouldn't have to feel this way. Yuuri hated that knowledge, truly despised himself for his inability to hate the one being in this world he felt deserved his hatred over all others at this moment. 

There were ways to speak without words, to express thoughts and emotions for which words were inadequate. Yuuri knew Victor wanted it, wanted him. Yuuri wanted to use Victor as he himself had been used, thoroughly and completely until his own mind had more of a sense of calm again. Right at this moment he could see no other way. It was this or resorting to the horrible violence that a part of him was eager for. He told himself there were other ways to give in to the shadows, to allow a release for those impulses, the ones that drove him to do such unforgivable things. 

"What do you want,Yuuri?" Victor was hesitant to ask, but he also needed to make sure Yuuri kept as much control as he could manage. His objective was to keep Yuuri focused, to keep him here in this place and moment. The situation couldn't be allowed to go beyond whatever either of them could control. 

Yuuri crawled up onto the bed , moving slowly and deliberately, kneeling over Victor's legs not far from his lap. When Victor sat up to meet him, Yuuri's hands grabbed his head, fingers tangling in the loose white strand and immediately took full possession of his mouth in a near violent kiss that burned Victor, he had no will or wish to fight against the assault on his senses. Though unpracticed and rough Yuuri knew what he wanted and was fully intent on taking it. He forced Victor's mouth open, his tongue invading and conquering, leaving him a gasping, moaning mess by the time he finally pulled away. 

"Tell me we can do this." Yuuri wasn't nearly as affected, 

For a moment Victor had no idea what Yuuri wanted, it was an incredibly unusual statement, not a question but a demand for an answer. He wanted to shout that of course they could, that he was more than willing for whatever Yuuri intended on doing. Realization was far too slow in coming, Yuuri was new to all of this and his still conflicted mind needed quick answers before he gave in to his lust. Was it possible, physically possible and would Victor be unwilling. Victor wondered what would happen if he rejected Yuuri but shoved that question away. 

"It's alright, it will be fine.." Victor was breathing hard, forcing words "After you feed, .." he took one of Yuuri's hands carefully, brought it down to show him what he meant He wanted to reassure the broken, fragile man,knowing that somewhere within he needed this reassurance. "You see, it's fine, you need only to control.."

"Quiet, " Yuuri seemed to have no problem with the mechanics of the situation,... "I want to hurt you, to make you feel what I feel. Do you know what you are doing to me, what you've been doing to me for months? " his voice was thick with anger and passion and a thousand other things all held under such fragile binds. 

His hand grabbed at what Victor brought it to, so tightly Victor gasped and Yuuri smiled wickedly. Yes, this was exactly what he needed. He moved his body over the taller man, delighting in the things he saw reflected in those captivating eyes. The shock, confusion and a hint of fear....Yuuri wanted to see more of that. Needed more of that. 

A shudder passed through Victor as he fought to return the kiss, he quickly discovered he rather liked this side of Yuuri, so very bold and confident and so damn sexy. If this would help ease the suffering in the younger man's eyes, if it even served to help repair what had been damaged even a fraction Victor was more than willing. His own feelings for Yuuri were conflicted but he couldn't deny that he wanted Yuuri, to know him in every possible way. If Yuuri wished to use him to release everything he was so desperately trying to control then so be it. 

Yuuri's lips found that elegant neck, his tongue giving only a warning lick before his teeth bit down and he was rewarded with a loud cry from his victim and a low shudder passing through the body beneath him. Pulling away to view his work Yuuri thought the red appeared very erotic against such smooth,porcelain white skin. He licked at the thin line of blood, having been careful not to do too much damage. It would be a waste if he weakened his victim so early. 

"You are so damn beautiful...." Yuuri spoke close to Victor's ear, a near growl as he was tracing the line of Victor's throat up, moving to hold Victor down, drawing those long legs apart with his knees. 

"I am glad you noticed..." Victor did his best to sound calm and composed, as if he was simply allowing all of this to happen. " I do my best to take care of my body, to keep myself in prime condition. It is a must if you do not want to have your body fall apart. I can teach you how..."

That wasn't entirely true. Victor did want this, wanted this demanding, confident creature to do just as he promised and break him into millions of pieces but he wasn't in control. He would never admit to that fact, not in all the centuries yet to come. If he managed to survive, of course.

Yuuri silenced him with another demanding kiss, biting at those already red and swollen lips. He moved his body along the length of Victor's pleased to hear more noises from his captive. Feeling the wondrous slow drag of skin on skin, moving his hips in the perfect location, adding to Victor's torment. The muffled moans coming from his captive might be pleasure, or maybe pain, perhaps a mixture of both but Yuuri reveled in them. He was doing this to Victor. He intended on drawing everything he could out of this man,this thing that stole his life away. When he pulled away the sight below him was more than a little pleasing, for one who wasn't flushed red he was a mess. Those ocean eyes gazing up at him with a desperate, pleading look. 

The absolute joy he felt, the power and confidence flowing through him was dizzying in its intensity. He could do this to Victor. He could, no one else,.....he held at least this control over the one who had spent so very long teasing and playing him like a fool. The feeling sang through his mind and crackled light lightening along every part of his body. 

"I will do whatever I want to you and you will let me." Yuuri was in his element now, floating in a heady world where only this existed- only himself and Victor, only every possibility of pain and pleasure he could wring out of the man beneath him. 

He leaned down, biting down on one of those tempting nipples producing a louder,stronger and lovely cry that shook its way through Yuuri's body in response. He decided he could get used to this and promptly moved to the next target. 

Yuuri had a lot of plans, some of them only forming now in his mind.

He doubted either of them would be getting any rest this particular morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have the next chapter out next week, I was planning on making the next be the last chapter but I decided to write at least one more before the ending.


	13. Tenebris Infinatum ( Dark Infinity)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am both sorry and sad to say the next chapter will be the last one in this part of what I have decided to make a series.   
> more info in end notes
> 
> Now we have the night after, conversation and decisions are being made. Yuuri is ready to move on with his life and Victor never opens up completely.

Yuuri woke reluctantly knowing it was well after sunset, wanting to stretch out his tired and mildly sore body but discovering that it would be no easy task. Currently he was wrapped in the arms and legs of his bed mate who was still too deeply asleep to notice his companion's discomfort. Victor held onto him from behind, those long, pale arms and legs locking him in place and a mass of silver/ white tendrils covered Yuuri's shoulder and the head resting there beneath. The hair tickled his skin. His mind flooded with images of what he'd done during the long day prior to this situation. Impossibly embarrassing and incredibly lewd things , the marks from which were still healing on both of their bodies. Looking over the parts Yuuri could see of his captor only heightened his sudden awkwardness. 

Victor was not going to let this slip by without the opportunity to hold it over Yuuri's head forever. 

Victor was out, lost to anything beyond sleep but aware enough to make certain his captive was not leaving anytime soon.

This wasn't good, not at all. When he came here to this room after avoiding Victor for days he came with the intention of confronting him, of finally receiving the answers he desperately wanted to the myriad of questions invading his mind. He'd been tense,angry, irritated and a clutter of many more emotions that he was in need of some sort of release. The events of his life over the past few years weighed heavily on him, especially those of the most recent days. He knew what he had done, the visions haunted him constantly whether it was day or night. The torture unending. He needed a way to escape, if only for a little while, to focus on the one that dark part of himself demanded was to blame for all this pain. 

It was surprising that he was not nearly as affected as Victor considering what happened was far from a solo endeavor, maybe he was different like Victor always asserted, quicker to adapt, to learn and with far more stamina than most others. 

Remembering Victor's thoughts about him only made Yuuri feel worse. This was not what he hoped to accomplish in confronting Victor. If anything this only complicated matters between them further. He felt afraid he'd only wandered right into Victor's trap once again, unintentionally giving Victor just what he wanted. 

In some way he could feel sympathy for the one who held so tightly to his body, but no empathy could overshadow what Victor had done. What he had caused to happen. Yuuri wondered if he would ever be free of the complicated mess his thoughts and emotions regarding this stunningly beautiful tangled mess of idiocy that comprised Victor. He found himself wondering if Victor's feelings toward him were somewhat similar. 

A whine outside the door brought Yuuri back from his thoughts and into his current reality. He'd left the wolf outside and he felt concern emanating from the animal, it always seemed to pick up on Yuuri's feelings which was odd considering it was Victor who made the wolf his familiar. He was being reminded of the time and the fact that he needed to feed. 

"Alright, it's okay I 'll be out in a minute." for some reason he felt it necessary to reassure the wolf by speaking to it. Maybe he was reassuring himself as well? 

Untangling himself from Victor took longer than a minute,several minutes actually, receiving muttered complaints from his captor as he did so. Victor was in no shape to hunt for himself. Feeling a tinge of guilt, standing there staring at the man now curling up on the bed Yuuri pulled the blanket up to his neck and sighed. He dressed quickly, pulling on his boots and opening the door to a happy mass of fur and teeth. Yuuri absently petted the offered head and turning one last time to the sleeping form.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, " 

With those words he walked alongside the wolf as they headed out to find prey, after the day's exertions he was badly in need as well. 

 

Within an hour Yuuri returned, having fed on a large enough deer to provide them both with what they needed. He hoped so at least. Despite listening to Victor and gaining his own experience he was still new to all of this. It amazed him still the complete and abrupt change in his life. He was relieved to find Victor had not left the bed, though the cover was now at his waist and he was clutching the pillow that had been where Yuuri slept. He shed his boots and cloak, walking to the bed.

Yuuri sat there on the bed next to the half asleep man(he couldn't think of him any other way) who was muttering, no doubt complaining , in several languages though he seemed to focus on one, the harsher sounding one that was probably his native language. Russian, he thought Victor told him, even if it hadn't been called that back when Victor was born. Yuuri had fed as quickly as he could manage, leaving the wolf to hunt alone so he could get back to Victor. He needed to feed but he lacked the strength to remove his body from the bed, something that still made Yuuri chuckle. He might still be angry, might never forgive this man but the thought of him lying here so helpless after a day spent exploring pleasure under Yuuri's guidance was something absurdly wonderful. 

"You came back?" Victor turned to face the dark haired man, actual surprise in his voice and eyes. 

"I'm not like you," Yuuri shot back, sighing, he was in no mood to argue, he cut into his arm below the wrist and held it in front of Victor's mouth. "Just take it, ...I couldn't leave you here like this. ". 

"But you considered it,..." Victor knew, he always seemed to know, no matter how hard he tried to conceal his thoughts. He propped himself up on his side moving closer to Yuuri and moving the long strands of hair from his face with a deliberate slowness. His gaze was almost sweet and innocent, pure and honest, those long eyelashes fluttering at Yuuri as if he were a disobedient child attempting to charm an angry parent. 

Damn him. 

Victor was impossibly annoying. 

Yuuri couldn't hold back the gasp, the sharp intake of air and the intense burst of pleasure he felt as Victor's mouth took a hold of his arm and started sucking at the blood. This act, this sharing of blood, was meant to be an intimate one between those who wished to be bonded since it forged and strengthen bonds between vampires. This felt wrong to him, but Victor needed him and this was easier and better in his mind than any other plan. 

When he had consumed his fill, Victor pulled his mouth away giving the wound an incredibly sensual lick before wiping at his mouth, his eyes bright once again. 

"You are too good to me." he stretched the full length of his nicely sculpted, lean muscled body, clearly showing off for his audience. 

"Don't make me regret coming back." Yuuri found it annoying, Victor knew exactly what he was doing and Yuuri was far too annoyed to let it affect him. At least not as much as Victor intended.

"Will you talk to me now?" Victor was asking him as he moved to sit up in the bed 

Yuuri was staring at the wound he'd made, it would heal quickly, in an hour or so there would be no trace of it. He didn't feel ready to look directly at the other man, not only because of the residual traces of pleasure making their way through his body and reminding him of the previous day's activities. He wasn't ready to face Victor yet. But talk, yes, that they should do.

Yuuri nodded, "Tell me about them, about the Council and those hunters- what will happen to you when they find you?" 

Victor frowned. "So many questions,..." he hesitated a minute, collecting his thoughts. "They are the Tenebris Infinitum, the Dark Infinity. That is what the Council calls itself. They have existed for as long as ever I suppose. They say they keep peace, but I have never been one to follow orders. "

"I noticed that." 

Victor smiled in a rare self effacing way. "Ah, yes...you.." he actually sounded regretful, or he was very good at faking it. "I thought you would be an excellent legacy, something I would be remembered for creating and you would carry memories of me. That was my plan at the start. I understood what would come of my actions, at least in regard to myself. What happened to you was....terribly unfortunate."

Victor attempted to reach out to Yuuri, but his hand was shrugged away. Yuuri could have sworn he saw a quick touch of hurt in Victor's eyes but decided to ignore it. He was probably mistaken. 

" Why would you do that? " it seemed selfish and brutally cruel to want such an end, to give up on everything. But he hadn't lived as long as Victor, hadn't lived his life either. 

A bitter chuckle, "You almost make me believe you care ,Yuuri."

"The feeling is mutual,...how can I trust you are even a little concerned what will become of me now?" Yuuri's tone was more bitter, more harsh. 

Victor shrugged. "You can not, I expect nothing but anger and revulsion from you." he held Yuuri's gaze with his own and winked at him. "Yet you came to me and destroyed me in a most spectacular fashion. "

Yuuri tore his gaze away, "That wasn't..."

Victor nodded. "I am aware that it wasn't........" the amusement gone from his tone now. " I am glad we can heal quickly and that you have adapted so easily. But it does seem that we have much to sort out between us. I think it most important that you trust that I will do everything in my power to protect you from the Dark Infinity and whatever they might do. It is my responsibility and I will take it, if only to in some small way to make up for what I caused you. It will be me their anger will be most focused on."

Yuuri fell silent for a long moment, deep inside he doubted Victor's words. Why would he change so quickly, what reasons would he have to care about Yuuri's safety unless he only wished to protect what he considered his legacy? Victor had done this as an intentional act, knowing that he had been ordered never to sire a vampire. The order given because the council feared what had actually happened and sought to prevent it. The man was extremely good at getting his way and this could only be an act designed to gain Yuuri's trust. He truly had no reason to even believe that Victor fully intended on accepting his punishment when he first decided to make Yuuri a vampire. He had no reason to trust anything Victor said. 

Yuuri had other things to be concerned about, mainly his own future. What was he going to do now, where would he go and how would he survive? Staying here for much longer was not an option. 

Almost in response to his thoughts Victor spoke up, his eyes now focused on something Yuuri could not see. 

"After the first snowfall,.." his voice sounding as distant now as his gaze. " I want to wait until then. It shouldn't be very long now, perhaps a couple weeks, "After that I.......we will leave this place. I have gotten quite good at evading their hunters. I will teach you. " 

A life on the run was not one he felt comfortable with, especially when it involved being with such an arrogant,untrustworthy and annoying creature as Victor. Given more time together Yuuri feared he might find his own way to be rid of Victor, it might be a favor to the world. He knew his options were extremely limited at this time. All other options had been taken from him almost as unwillingly as it happened to Victor. 

Victor should have understood, should never have let this happen. If he hadn't ignored his own past, Yuuri would be living his usual comfortable life with his family and friends. Phichit would still be alive. Even now Yuuri hated thinking of his family grieving for him,wondering where he was and holding out the smallest of hopes that he might either contact them or show up at their door. Phichit's family was suffering as well. Yuuri vowed he would never forget any of them, no matter how long he managed to survive. They would not be forgotten. 

Now he would wait for the first snowfall, not really caring why it meant so much to Victor, Yuuri would be glad to leave right away. Victor must have funds and knowledge of where they might be safe. He felt impatient. He just wanted this new life to begin, to make that final break to his past , taking with him what he needed. 

Yuuri wanted to discover who he was now, and to shed what he could of his past. All but the memories. Those he would carry with him always. The good ones and the horrible ones, he wanted to remember it all. He couldn't ignore that what happened was a part of who he was becoming. 

He wouldn't be like Victor. He wouldn't give up so easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we cue "Bad Romance" in response to these two and their complicated relationship?  
> heavy sigh.......
> 
> The next chapter will be the final one in this part, but I have already begun working on the next part. I have decided on the plot and I am starting the basic framework. When I post the final chapter, two or three days at the most since it is already completed, I will post the epilogue/ preview for the next part as well. So it shouldn't be very long between parts. I only need more research done and to start writing it.   
> I am always glad for the kudos and support and please continue with this story, I have been very inspired to write this and hope everyone will continue the journey with me. (and our two vampires)


	14. Some things never die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of this part, and I will post the epilogue(the teaser for the next part) tomorrow.  
> Decisions are made, paths are forged and we close on this first story in a series I hope everyone will continue with.   
> Victor's music is now Veils of Starlight by Derek and Brandon Flechter

Victor Nikiforov a man who had once been the pride of his noble family, who was now something that should not exist danced alone in the ruins of what had once been the ballroom to music existing only in his memories. The grey sky very slowly becoming darker as night approached. This music was not what he usually danced to,this was lighter,perhaps more hopeful. It felt good to dance as he had so very long ago,here in the place where everything had changed, where his old life had been torn away and a new one born out of a terrible darkness. The air was cold, the wind playing with snowflakes as they made their way down from the sky, lazily as if they, like the dancer, had an eternity to float with the wind before touching the ground. 

He would remember 

He would be reluctant to admit this but he had always loved the winter, especially the snow. It blanketed the world in white, even making these ruins look beautiful once more. This was Yuuri's first winter here, Victor felt certain he would see the beauty, perhaps Yuuri ,too will come to this place and dance sometimes. If Yuuri was inclined on returning here in the time he had before him. Perhaps Victor would join him one day. No matter what came of this night,of his decision, they would remain bonded together. One night Victor thought, he might be allowed to try again. 

He would remember. These memories he vowed he would carry with him into eternity. 

Yuuri, my sweet Yuuri. Victor's mind called to him, to a mind filled with pain and sorrow. 

If anyone could make him believe he might have worth, that there was still a reason to go on. It would be Yuuri. 

And he had laid waste to everything that might have been with his selfish desires, his arrogant demands. Perhaps one day he would be forgiven. 

Because of Yuuri he remembered the light, that small spark remained in his love as it would for all the years of his existence. Victor had left their sleeping place for this,leaving behind his sleeping beauty, for the snow and the dance. His memories spoke of ballet, though he couldn't quite recall when he learned or who had been his instructor. There were countless dances here, all of them there in his mind , countless dances,countless partners. None matched the style and grace of his Yuuri. He was certain of that. He wanted Yuuri to remember, so he would never forget the things he had lost to time. That light would continue on, and it would always be Victor's. 

The light he held in his hands now. Yuuri's light. Or did he just imagine it was Yuuri? 

It alone can take away the darkness. 

This had been his wish, Yuuri gave him that gift and far more than he felt worthy of. 

It was time at long last.

Victor welcomed that light, that and the promise it gave him. The promise of inspiration, of time to live and something to live for. He was free. It was time to free Yuuri. 

 

The ballroom was empty when night fully arrived,no trace of the dancer remained. No evidence that he had ever been there at all. At least no mortal could. There was a shadow, a shape concealed in a deep recess protected from being seen though no one was there. He had been hiding in the hopes of catching his prey by surprise,but his prey had vanished along with the music that had woken the hunter. His lean form draped in a midnight blue shirt and pants, covered by a flowing midnight blue cloak with a fur-lined hood, a gift left on the side where Victor usually slept. 

He had no doubt that Victor held an obscene amount of gold and other valuables that could be traded for money, how else could he ever afford everything he had, including the clothes and black leather, expertly crafted boots and gloves left for him. The nobility born into that man seemed unlikely to ever fade, no matter how long he existed. 

Yuuri sighed deeply, he knew he had never been a part of Victor's plans. In the beginning he was most likely only a source of entertainment and curiosity, in those days when he had been a child. He really wasn't sure exactly what Victor felt now, what he might truly want from him. Victor took those secrets with him into the night.

The man had lost much of his mystery to Yuuri, but none of that irrepressible charm that dew people to him , that made people bend to his wishes just so that they might be allowed in his presence. Victor would need that charm now, if he was so very determined to face the consequences of his actions and Yuuri hoped Victor was so foolish that he would do such a dangerous thing just for Yuuri's safety. 

Now the off and on snow of that day was starting to grow more abundant and the wind held more of a bite. He watched the large white wolf with dark eyes as it padded over to where Victor had been dancing lowering his head and his sharp toothed mouth picking something off the floor carefully and carrying it over to the man waiting in shadows. Yuuri couldn't bring himself to go out into the ballroom, not yet, even if there was not enough light to harm him. He crouched down when the wolf arrived,taking the item from its mouth and petting the large head. Yuuri inspected it carefully before shoving it into an inner pocket of his deep blue and silver cloak. 

It seemed oddly fitting, Victor doing this now. 

The man had a habit of running when things got beyond what he could handle. 

"Good boy,..." Yuuri paused, a thought coming to his mind. "Victor never did give you a name did he? " his smile was tinged with sadness and pain now. "I'll call you Vicchan,okay?"

In all the decades to come it will remind him. 

The wolf seemed happy enough with that, gazing admiringly at the raven haired man. Yuuri rose and sighed deeply. He'd woken up alone in that massive bed deep in the lower level, exhausted and bothered by how Victor had been during the day. Neither of them slept very much,Victor more interested in enjoying Yuuri's body than anything else. That in itself wasn't unusual. This time he'd been far more focused on breaking Yuuri with every bit of his talents. Perhaps in revenge for what Yuuri had done to him, but without the anger. It had been the first time since they started sharing a bed again that the sex wasn't solely to satisfy their mutual lust. The wall between them had cracked but it still remained. Yuuri couldn't imagine a life without that wall separating them , not yet. Maybe it would never vanish. 

Hours later when Yuuri woke the white wolf had been lying where Victor usually slept and with him the cloak. 

This was the final strike to his heart, the last and deepest wound Victor inflicted on him. 

Victor had left with the best of intentions, convincing himself that this was the only way and it would be best if they were apart. He had his reasons, keeping Yuuri safe from the hunters was only one. His own feelings of guilt and shame were also mixed in. 

There was no going back, in time there would be nothing left to return to. The scars of what he'd done remained, and everything he'd endured because of Victor's twisted logic. Had he been so wrong in believing he could break the ice around his heart, make him stop his insane self destructing life? Even if he had been wrong, Victor gave him a purpose, a reason to go on existing. 

He'd been tricked,toyed with and betrayed, turned into the monster he was now without his consent and in mindless blood lust he'd killed his closest friend so brutally it haunted his sleep, as Yuuri feared it might forever remain in his mind. Victor told him he wanted release, to end his own torment and for Yuuri to continue on to remember him,broken by his long existence. Now Victor seemed to be running from that as well. Victor had blindly created something stronger than himself,something he couldn't control and part of Yuuri wanted to make him pay for what he did. 

The other part wanted something entirely different. 

He muttered curses at Victor for being so beautiful and so stupid about some things. He would have to learn other languages in order to curse him more efficiently if he ever found Victor again. It was inexcusable leaving him like this, after everything that happened, after taking his heart with him. 

The darkness inside him urged Yuuri to hunt Victor down, to make him suffer. 

Was he proud of what he created? Maybe he was afraid?

He had a lot of time to think on his options.

Gazing out at the gently falling snow, at things far beyond this place he wondered how his life had come to this. A cold breeze blew at his hair,his cloak and the soft, white fur of his companion. 

At least Victor hadn't given up. The man had been right about some things but very wrong about others, Yuuri hoped one day Victor would understand. He knew he had a long journey ahead and would face losing those he brought into his life but to him the memories were treasures to be carried with care and pride. Those he met would teach him, help him grow and continue to surprise him. They might die but they would live on in his memory, in who he would become. To Victor they had become heavy burdens, scars tearing at his mind. He hadn't cared about anyone but himself until that night he found a very young and frightened boy wandering, lost in the forest,far from his home. 

Yuuri sighed deeply. 

"What are we going to do about that idiot?" he had no answers,not yet, winter was going to be very long and cold, maybe they could travel somewhere warmer. 

He had an idea where to start,Victor had spoken of Christophe, a vampire he'd met in a country called Switzerland and they'd been companions for a time. Victor insisted Christophe was also out there and that Yuuri could easily draw him out. It wasn't much but he had a lot of time now. Maybe next summer he would go north. No matter what else happened, Yuuri was determined to show Victor what he created and that he could be far more than his sire ever was. 

He wondered idly what Phichit would say to him now, knowing all the chaos that existed in Yuuri's mind and his current state. He had to smile, his mind providing an image of his friend with a rare stern look on his face. His determined, serious gaze and tone used only when he had important things to say. Phichit would tell him to stop hesitating and go, what other chance will he ever have to explore the world beyond that tiny village? Victor had stoked his curiosity during their long talks, talks that in the end were more Victor talking and Yuuri listening, but there was so much out there. 

Before he left, he would talk with Phichit one last time, assure him that he would come back. That,too, was always a one sided conversation but it helped ease his anxiety. 

"Are you hungry Vicchan? It'll be nice to have a hunting companion tonight" once again Yuuri petted the wolf's head, staring beyond the ballroom and into the snowy night. "We can hunt tonight and rest. There's a lot we need to think about now. Tomorrow night we'll decide what to do. I doubt we can stay here for very long, they know me in the village and Victor did say the hunters were looking. Whatever he plans, Victor can't delay them forever."

It was because of that darkness, the shadow part of him awakened when he'd become what he is now, the part that Yuuri could not escape completely. 

At least he was not completely alone. 

There was Vicchan and there were others like him, and he had more than enough time to seek them out and face Victor as an equal. Perhaps even more than his equal. 

He certainly had the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was never meant to be a happy ending, these two have a long way to go. 
> 
>  
> 
> When I post the epilogue I will give a brief summary of the next part,including the title, I have started the first chapter and I am hoping to begin posting in a week, still need to do some research and planning.   
> I am glad you have stuck this out and I hope you enjoyed this part. It won't be long until I continue and I hope everyone is interested when I post details tomorrow with the epilogue.


	15. Rabid Dogs and Stray Kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the epilogue and teaser for the next part which I am calling  
> IF TIME IS ALL WE HAVE -next part in the series
> 
> Here we have a few years later, and a world where some hatred remains for those who are deemed to be different. A wayward young man has been targeted and is fleeing men who are hell bent on hurting him.  
> Trouble seems to follow our salty young man.

\--------- --- 60 years later-------------

Paris,France sometime in the late 1800's  
\--------------------------------------------

 

 

"Come on, pretty kitty you can't run forever..." 

The voice was male,harsh and menacing, promising terrible things if the owner did indeed locate his prey. 

"If we don't get you someone else will." another voice assured their prey "We only want to pet you."

This was not a place to wander alone or without clear destination and purpose. It certainly wasn't the place for him. There were times his looks were an advantage, usually on the stage, but this was not one of those times. 

Somewhere among the darkest, most dangerous streets in the city of Paris, a young man was running. Curiosity and boredom had drawn him here tonight, he could no longer ignore his desire to experience what he thought was a more exciting side of life in this place. He received more than he bargained for. The blonde haired, green eyed young man had been told on many occasions that he was too quick to speak, too proud and stubborn to back down and that he reacted without considering the consequences of his words and actions. It was, to almost everyone he met, a terrible flaw in his basic nature. He decided that if he made it back to the safety of his home,his little room above the dance studio he would at least consider listening more carefully to what he was told. He might even agree that sometimes they were right. 

If he made it back. 

No one knew he had left his room so late at night and made his way here to where the streets were not so brightly lit , due to fewer lamps and it seemed , a general disinterest in keeping the ones available lit. This is where those who had little or nothing were forced to exist, creating a place that even most of fits inhabitants did not want to be a part of. It seemed the stories he head were quite true. So many terrible things could easily happen here and he doubted anyone would have the courage to stop the men from doing as they pleased. Most people chose their own safety over the welfare of others. 

It was an understandable reaction. 

When he got back Lilia would unleash her own hell upon him, something he normally would do anything to avoid. But at the moment he much preferred her furiously stern lectures and endure her punishments over this. He would find them a lot more tolerable from now on. 

He ran,stumbling over something on the street, unable to see it in the darkness and causing him to fall hard on knees and palms. 

Shit.

With a look behind, an attempt at gauging how much distance he had managed to place between himself and the men determined to harm him Yuri rushed to his feet,ignoring the stinging pain that marked his fall. He was used to falling, he could recover quickly. He'd hear about these scrapes as well. He was also stronger than he looked, though he doubted he would last long in a fight with these men. They were full of drunken rage, and it was all focused on him. He had caught glimpses of other people during his flight but they all shrank into the shadows once they realized what was happening. He was alone in this mess.

Fuck everything, why did he feel the need to fuel their anger? Why did he have to respond to their taunts with his usual sharp words?

Yuri was in big trouble, he should know when to keep his mouth shut. If he made it through this night he would at least try harder next time. Maybe just do his best to stay out of situations like the one that led to this. It might not be possible to go against his basic nature. 

He'd given them an easy target coming here, a vent for long pent up drunken rage. These were not men who would listen to reason, and they knew these streets. Here Yuri could get quickly and hopelessly lost. 

"We know you're here dancer boy, you smell better than this place so good luck hiding."

That sounded closer. 

Yuri Plisetsky, 19 year old son of a famed ballerina and a Russian man she'd met while on tour in Moscow tried to blend into the shadows of some horribly rank smelling alley. He couldn't see it but the smell told him there was refuse here with him, things were rotting unchecked and he was sure he felt rats moving over his shoes and touching his legs. It took effort not to make even the slightest noise in response. He could hear their hurried footfalls echoing from a nearby street, along with more hushed voices. 

They were closing in on him.

Yuri was a trained ballet dancer, the best male dancer in his group. He'd begun training almost immediately after he could walk, after being left in hi smothers dance studio as a baby. He was the cause of her career's end, those were the whispers he heard as he grew. In shame she had disappeared, leaving her child alone. He was a dancer, he really wasn't sure he could fight against these men. They were larger, more muscular and very determined to do him harm. Yuri had heard stories of what might happen to him and that ,despite his best efforts, caused a chill to run down his spine. 

He considered finding another hiding place, listening as the sounds of his pursuer edged ever closer. They were right, he pretty obviously stuck out in these streets and not in a good way. At the moment he would be happy if he was only robbed, roughed up a little to make a point and sent away. But deep inside he knew the truth, he'd managed to anger the absolute worst people he could. He knew there were good people here as well,those that were simply doing their best to survive each day--but they didn't usually come out at night. Not unless they had to. All cities seemed to have bad in them,people who lived by harming and exploiting others ,it was almost fitting that he would find his way into their hands. 

He really did not want to die, and he certainly had no wish to face whatever they might do to him before putting him out of his misery. 

He needed to stop thinking about things like that and focus on survival. 

Yuri felt his heart pumping faster,, his breathing rougher, and his mind racing as he sought an escape. He tried to ignore the smell as he moved closer to the garbage, deeper into the shadows. His hands touched something that felt squishy, something that squirmed under his touch and he felt things crawling on his skin as he gasped and pulled away. 

Shit.

Damn. Fuck that was stupid of him! 

Why did he insist on doing such fucking stupid things? 

The steps quickened, he heard laughter getting very loud as it closed in on his location. Yuri could hear them, smell the alcohol on their breath and the odors of unwashed bodies after a long day of hard labor. 

"There you are, .." he sounded pleased, the first man as he eyed their catch.

"Got you, " another grabbed his arms, holding them tight against his back. "People like you need to be taught a lesson. "

"All you do is look down on us, think you're all better than us." The third circled him, rage in his eyes. "You and those fancy clothes... you hardly look like a man." 

"You bastards can all go to hell, " Yuri found himself shouting at them, knowing he was only making matters worse for himself but far from caring. Fighting against the one holding him back he couldn't stop goading them. " You're all nothing! None of you deserve to even share the same hell as me." 

Large,rough hands reached out and tore at his coat . That was followed by a hard punch to his stomach. Yuri cried out and bent down straining his shoulders and pulling the arms held so firmly at his back. They were laughing again, sneering and mocking him. Then he was struck across his face, drawing blood from his mouth. One seemed content with punching and kicking his body while the other produced a sharp blade from his tattered and patched coat. The one holding his arms was laughing, calling him every disgusting thing he could think of. Some of them Yuri hadn't heard until now. 

He glared at them, putting all the anger he could into his eyes, it was all he could do, forcing himself not to show any fear. If he was going down, he wouldn't make it easy for them. In defiance he shouted insults at them in his father's native language, one of the troop taught him since childhood. One day he dreamed of traveling there, to search for that man and show him that he needed no father. He would prove he was strong,that he had trained hard to become the best in his dance troop, and that his father had been an idiot in not acknowledging his son. 

That day might never arrive. Yuri was being made aware of that possibility as the blows continued to fall on him until he could no longer curse at them, until he felt little beyond pain. Yuri felt the blade being thrust into him, cutting through into his body and rising his pain to intolerable levels. The arms released him suddenly and he fell limply to the ground like a rag doll.

He was lying on the ground, battered,bruised and most likely in the process of bleeding out, as the three men loomed over him determined that they could surely hurt and humiliate him further when someone else appeared not far from them. It was a tall form draped in a long black waistcoat and a blue silk top hat on his head, very well dressed for someone walking these streets. Yuri couldn't see his face, he could only see a pair of brightly glowing eyes ,if there had been moonlight Yuri would have described the glow like a cat's eyes in the night when they catch a bit of light. The stranger stood there calmly regarding the scene before him as if this were some sort of macabre play performed only for him. Yuri's vision was blurry, he felt dizzy and numb but if the others saw this man then he must be real? 

"I warn you it is best if you leave this boy now." a quiet voice was saying, one that sounded used to being obeyed. It held an odd,mixed accent but mixed in a very good way. 

At least he drew their attention away, though Yuri wondered what this man was up to. He didn't appear nearly capable enough to handle three men alone. This misguided act would get him killed as well, unless he had taken interest in their prey and wished to take it from them. 

"Now, don't go ordering us around. This is our business, if you just turn around and walk away we won't get you involved." a threat, to them they had the right to do as they pleased. It was Yuri who'd wandered into their domain and started trouble. 

They stood between their prize and this intruder, but the man did not move, made no sign that he intended on moving. 

The stranger was very amused by them, "I was hoping you would make that choice. " his voice reflected his amusement. 

With shouts of fury and drink induced bravado the men charged at the stranger ready to fight, eager to show this intruder that this was their domain. Their streets. No one, and absolutely not one who appeared so wealthy and arrogant would ever stand between them and their fun. 

What happened next Yuri decided must be a result of delirium due to his current state. That seemed to be the only explanation for how this stranger, this one man, did what he did to the three men who had assaulted him. From where he lay on the ground he couldn't see everything, but he could hear and what he heard told him more than enough. There were shouts,groans, the horrible noises of flesh tearing and dying gurgles the man who still had a throat made. In the terrible aftermath Yuri heard what sounded like an animal licking at the blood, and idly wondered if a hungry stray dog had wandered on this and was taking full advantage of the opportunity before more humans arrived. 

Thinking of what that dog might be doing gave Yuri a small amount of pleasure to his fading mind. His vision blurred, the pain being replaced by an oddly welcoming, numbing sensation. Barely able to raise his head he saw the stranger walking toward him and felt almost happy thinking he was next, that his torment would soon be over. Yuri still couldn't see the man's face clearly, he only caught hints of near white hair and pale skin. He was tall and carried himself like a man whose family knew wealth and comfort, one who never longed for anything. Something about this man captured Yuri's fading attention. 

The man crouched by his side, his captivating ocean blue eyes regarding Yuri with grave concern. "You will not survive this might, but I can help you." his voice was saying "Will you let me help you?"

Yuri gathered what strength he could, holding defiant in the face of whatever this man intended. His last words before the darkness began to overwhelm him were proof of his hardened spirit. Proof that he fought until the end. 

"Like I have a choice," Yuri spat out the words, coughing up a lot of blood between words. "You fucking old pervert."

The sound of the man's laughter followed him into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part will be set in the late 1800's, in Paris first then in London. Victor has a new apprentice, he lives with Chris and Yuri in Paris until word of Yuuri and mysterious deaths in London reach them.
> 
> Vampires,death, drama and more in late Victorian London. What could go wrong? 
> 
> I'm looking forward to continuing and I hope all of my readers are as well, I still hope in a week to have the first chapter posted but be aware that renovations on my apartment building may cause delays.  
> Feel free to tell me what you think of the new part so far if you want to. Thanks for all the support so far. I like this story and I really can't wait to continue.  
> ********************************************************
> 
> The next part is up and running,first chapter posted -- If Time is all We have  
> Check it out if you are interested in the continuation of this story.


End file.
